Un conte russe
by Scottish Salmon
Summary: Lydia assaillit par des voix qu'elle ne contrôle pas vas devenir folle. Stiles s'inquiète pour elle à en perdre la santé et attend désespérément des nouvelles de Derek, parti chercher de l'aide.
1. Espoir

_Et voilà ma première fanfic. Je n'en avais jamais écrite avant, donc merci d'avance pour vos conseils avisés ! :) N'hésitez pas à me corriger aussi, j'ai dû tout relire un bon milliard de fois mais il y a toujours des fautes qui m'échappent... _

_J'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'écrit, je les posterais de façon bi-hebdomadaire je pense. _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira ! _

* * *

><p>Stiles n'avait plus été aussi en manque de sommeil depuis qu'ils s'étaient débarrassé du Nogitsune. Lydia allait mal et il se sentait parfaitement impuissant. Pour couronner le tout, Malia lui faisait crise de jalousie sur crise de jalousie car elle ne parvenait pas a comprendre qu'il se rende malade pour un autre être humain. Fichue coyote insensible...<p>

A vrai dire, ils étaient tous impuissants, personne ne savait comment faire pour aider Lydia depuis que les voix l'assaillaient sans cesse. Elle était au bord de la folie, ne sachant pas comment contrôler ses pouvoirs de Banshee. Scott avait même essayé de lui apprendre à se contenir comme un loup-garou, mais elle ne trouvait personne comme point d'ancrage. Pour palier, elle essayait de s'assommer à coup d'anxiolytiques et de somnifères mais l'incandescente jeune fille dépérissait sous leurs yeux, ils en étaient tous conscient. Stiles la voyait enfermée à Eichen House chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux et son esprit hypersensible se noyait alors dans l'angoisse... enfin dans la sueur froide plutôt car il se réveillait à chaque fois en sursaut, couvert d'une mauvaise transpiration.

Son père commençait a s'inquiéter franchement pour lui, son regard désespéré chaque fois qu'il le regardait dans les cernes ne le lui indiquait plus que trop. Lydia, Malia, son père, ça faisait trop de soucis, il craignait à tout moment de faire une crise de panique ce qui ne ferait qu'aggraver encore plus la situation, il le savait. Du coup il se mettait la pression pour ne pas faire de crise et le cercle vicieux était bouclé.  
>Il se leva, abandonnant définitivement toute velléité de dormir et alla prendre une longue douche froide. Quand il descendit dans la cuisine, déjà doucement éclairée par l'aube, la faim manquait. Il saisi les clefs de la Jeep et parti faire un tour. Le mois de Juillet était bien entamé et il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans la ville. Stiles se dirigea vers la forêt sans y penser, recherchant instinctivement la relative fraîcheur des cimes. C'est alors qu'il croisa la Camaro de Derek. Il était enfin de retour ! Peut-être avec des réponses.<p>

Il lui fit quelques appels de phares et le loup se rangea sur le bas côté, rejoins rapidement par l'adolescent surexcité :

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose dis moi que oui je t'en pris sinon c'est moi qui ira à Eichen House et tu auras ma mort psychique sur la conscience et Scott t'en voudra et mon père t'en voudra et je t'en voudrai et tu devras fuir Beacon Hills pour essayer d'oublier les cris que je pousserai lorsqu'on m'enfilera la camisole de force et que je dirais que c'est ta fau...

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose. Répondit le loup, laconique.

- Wooh, sérieux ? Stiles était, presque, scotché.

- Même si te savoir enfermé dans une cellule d'où tu ne pourras plus me casser les oreilles était tentant, oui. Un début de piste. Mais, je ne vais pas en parler maintenant. Dit-il en interrompant une nouvelle diatribe. Préviens les autres, réunion au loft dans deux heures.

Il remonta dans sa Camaro et fit rugir le moteur avant que le garçon n'ait le temps de s'indigner. Derek Hale était enfin de retour. Il avait fait le tour de ses contacts pour trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait apporter quelques réponses et, peut-être, aider Lydia. Jusqu'à présent, tout ce qu'ils avaient, c'était un nombre inquiétant de potentielles Banshees en asiles psychiatriques... Il envoya un sms aux autres, oubliant volontairement Malia qui s'était avérée très contre-productive jusqu'à présent, n'ayant pas la force d'affronter une nouvelle crise de sa part. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il se dirigea vers le loft de Derek.

oOo

Lorsqu'il entendit la Jeep se garer en bas de l'immeuble, Derek grogna. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Stiles tienne deux heures mais il avait besoin de se reposer, il ne s'était pas accordé une minute de tranquillité tant qu'il n'était pas rentré avec un espoir. Et maintenant, il se sentait juste exténué. Il n'avait pas besoin du bavard de service dans les pattes. Mais pourquoi ce crétin se promenait d'aussi bon matin ?!  
>Lorsqu'on toqua à la porte, il pris la décision de ne pas ouvrir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien méritée. En sortant de la salle de bain, il eu le déplaisir de sentir l'odeur nauséabonde de Stiles toujours derrière la porte. Il puait la maladie ce qui mettait le loup très mal à l'aise.<p>

- Vas-t-en Stiles ! J'ai dis dans deux heures !

- Je vais mourir avant ! Répondit une voix faiblarde.

Derek fut soudain inquiet. Stiles était-il plus malade qu'il ne l'avait cru de prime abord ? Il ouvrit la porte et remarqua enfin qu'il était anormalement pâle, rappelant les heures les plus sombres de sa possession par le Renard. La fatigue semblait rattraper enfin le jeune homme, que les nouvelles de Derek avaient certes surexcité mais aussi, un peu, détendu. Il s'effondra presque dans les bras du grognon qui l'aida à s'allonger sur le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Je me suis demandé pendant combien de temps je pouvais ne pas dormir sans m'écrouler et apparemment soixante-deux heures c'est mon record !

- J'ai besoin de dormir aussi, alors fait la sieste et viens pas me casser les pieds.

Stiles s'était déjà assoupi. Le loup observa ses traits tirés et ne pu s'empêcher de pester contre l'hypersensibilité du garçon. Pourvu que le reste de la meute ne soit pas dans le même état... Il alla prendre des forces avant qu'une bande d'ado énervés n'envahissent son loft. Malgré les mauvais auspices sous lesquels sont voyage s'était déroulé, ça lui avait fais du bien d'être un peu seul. Et malgré la mauvaise grâce avec laquelle il l'admettait, ça lui fera aussi du bien de retrouver l'agitation de ses... amis.


	2. Réunion

_Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, j'écris des chapitres de plus en plus long, du coup les chapitres 2 et 3 étaient ridiculement courts, méritant d'être fusionnés ! ;) Rien de neuf cependant._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Une bande d'ado énervés s'agitait dans le loft d'un Derek qui n'avait pas eu son comptant d'heures de sommeil. Sauf que lui, les cernes le rendait sexy. L'air encore plus ténébreux que d'habitude, dans ses vêtements noirs. En fait, son regard cerclé de noir avait l'air encore plus vert. Comment était-ce possible quand Stiles, enfin réveillé, avait juste l'impression d'être une serviette chiffonnée ? La vie était vraiment trop injuste...<p>

Scott pris le premier la parole, essayant de rester calme :

- Stiles disait que tu avais un début de piste ?

- Oui, une personne peut peut-être nous aider, c'est le seul espoir que j'ai, mais pour l'instant elle n'est pas facile à localiser.

- Tu connais au moins son nom ou on devra se contenter de croire qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la nature qui sait potentiellement une info ou deux pour nous aider ? Ironisa Isaac.

- Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas attendre Malia avant de commencer ? Demande Kira qui n'avait pas compris qu'il ne fallait plus espérer d'aide de la part de la jeune coyote dans l'affaire Banshee.

- Euuuh, disons que Malia est sur le banc de touche pour le moment, répondit Scott passablement mal à l'aise. La renarde et la coyote s'entendait plutôt bien et il ne voulait pas d'ennuis à cause des embrouilles ménagères de son meilleur pote.

- Oh.

- Est-ce qu'on peut en savoir plus sur cette fichu piste d'abord ?! S'exclama un Stiles toujours pas frais. Derek, dis nous tout, et essaye de faire une phrase complète pour une fois qu'on ai pas à se torturer les méninges sur 3 mots ! C'est agaçant à la fin !

- C'est toi qui m'agace... Derek se tenait les tempes en tentant de garder son calme. Disons que ma mère prenait parfois conseil auprès d'une femme qui n'était pas une émissaire apparemment. Elle s'appelait Ela Parov. J'ai fait quelques recherches et il semblerait qu'elle soit morte.

- Nous voilà rassuré, ne pu retenir le blond de son habituel ton blasé.

- ...Mais elle avait une petite fille qui a pris sa suite, finit le loup en fronçant les sourcils dans un regard assassin au narquois.

- Génial ! Il faut la trouver, elle habite loin ?

- Stiles, laisse moi finir. Elle s'appelle Ania Parov, elle vit près de Seattle aux dernières nouvelles.

- C'est méga loin ! S'alarma Scott. Comment on fait pour la trouver ? Tu sais à quoi elle ressemble ?

- En fait, je la connais personnellement. Sa grand-mère l'emmenait quand elle venait nous voir au manoir. Mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, on avait douze ans...

- Tu sais dire autre chose que « mais » ? S'impatienta l'hyperactif.

- Je venais chercher quelques affaires, voir si je retrouve une photo d'elle. Et je repars pour Seattle. Je vous tiendrais au courant.

- Comme tu l'as fait ce mois-ci ? Moi je vais mourir si ça dure trop longtemps.

- Je prend le risque, répondit Derek avec un sourire en coin.

Cependant, même s'il affichait un air bravache, il se dépêcha de trouver quelques vieilles photos d'une petite fille blonde et d'une vieille femme avant de repartir aussi sec vers le nord. Il voulait trouver Ania le plus vite possible, pour Lydia qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir et pour Stiles qui rongera rapidement l'os qu'il venait de lui jeter pour lui rendre un peu espoir.

oOo

- Et si je te coiffais hein ? Je suis sûr que tu te sentirais mieux avec une de ces coiffures compliquées que tu aimes tant !

- Je deviens folle Stiles, pas stupide... Le jour où tu toucheras mes cheveux n'est pas près d'arriver... répondit Lydia d'une voix rendue faible et pâteuse par les médicaments.

La jeune fille était encore plus pâle que l'adolescent, c'est à dire presque transparente. Ses cernes tournaient au vert et ses lèvres au violet. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas de miroir sous la main, elle aurait fait une attaque : vert et violet ? Quelle horreur !

- Haha... Oui bien sur, c'est moi que ça rend stupide ! Bref tout ça pour te dire que... Derek est rentré, il a peut-être déniché une personne qui pourra t'aider... On la cherche encore, mais on espère la trouver bientôt !

Lydia sourit faiblement. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque qu'un ouragan débarqua dans sa chambre : Malia.

- Encore là ! J'en étais sûre, Kira m'a dit pour la réunion où tu m'as « mise sur le banc de touche » ! Tu me mens maintenant ?! Ses yeux brun lançait des éclairs.

- Écoute Malia, on va pas recommencer, Lydia a besoin d'aide, elle a besoin de nous et tu n'es pas franchement... Il hésita, ne voulant pas dire devant la convalescente que la jeune coyote ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle. On peut discuter de ça dehors s'il-te-plaît ?

- Quoi tu as peur qu'on fasse de la peine à ta petite protégée ? Je suis sûre qu'elle fait du cinéma pour que tu restes qu'avec elle ! Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi ! Elle s'exprimait avec de grands gestes, c'était elle qui avait l'air d'en rajouter.

Stiles allait l'envoyer balader lorsque Liam fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Tout vas bien ? J'ai entendu des cris !

- On fait aller, Lydia ne va pas mieux et l'hystérique ici présente n'arrange pas les choses.

- L'hystérique ? Liam ne comprenait pas. Il rentrait tout juste de ses vacances à Miami chez ses grand-parents et n'était pas au fait des crises de jalousie de Malia.

- Tu m'abandonnes complètement depuis qu'elle fait son cinéma !

- Oh, c'est toi l'hystérique ? réalisa le blondinet en fronçant les sourcils. Mais enfin Stiles, tu crois pas qu'elle a suffisamment souffert de ses années d'isolement ? Si personne ne la guide c'est normal qu'elle s'énerve...

- Mais de quoi je me mêle le bêta ? Depuis quand t'as de l'empathie ? T'as qu'a la guider toi si tu crois que c'est facile ! S'emporta le jeune homme.

- Très bonne idée ! Liam ? Tu m'emmène déjeuner ? J'ai les crocs ! Tu connais ça, _toi_. Elle prononça cette dernière phrase avec un air entendu qui acheva d'agacer Stiles.

- Excellente nouvelle ! Aller vous promener les toutous, Lydia a besoin de repos !

- Je venais voir si tu allais bien Lydia, prend soin de toi, on te laisse avec ton... infirmier.

Liam vexé à son tour pris le bras de Malia et parti, sans claquer la porte toutefois, par respect pour la pauvre blonde vénitienne.

- Tu ne devrais pas passer autant de temps avec moi si ça te cause des problèmes avec Malia, Stiles.

- J'ai le droit de tenir compagnie à une amie d'enfance qui n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, répondit le jeune homme, radouci. Et comme je te disais, Derek est parti vers Seattle chercher la personne en question. C'est une sorte d'émissaire apparemment. Et si quelqu'un peut convaincre cette fille de nous aider c'est bien Derek !

Il prononça cette dernière phrase avec l'air de vouloir s'en convaincre lui même. Le loup n'était pas franchement du genre diplomate. Il valait mieux compter sur l'envie de coopérer de cette Ania Parov.

En sortant de chez les Martin, Stiles dû s'avouer que Malia n'avait pas forcément tort. Il passait toutes ses journées chez Lydia a parler sans fin. La jeune femme, comateuse, ne trouvait même plus la force de lui dire de se taire, et puis il semblait en avoir besoin autant qu'elle. Mme Martin était complètement dépassée, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une dépression. Mais Stiles voyait bien qu'elle craignait aussi que Lydia ne soit folle comme sa grand-mère, même si elle ne se l'avouait pas encore.

Au fil des semaines, les visites des autres c'était un peu espacées avant de trouver un rythme de croisière de 2 fois par semaine, pendant une heure ou deux. L'hyperactif étant le seul ayant continué à venir tous les jours. Cependant, la coyote-garou avait déjà eu le sentiment d'être abandonnée lorsqu'elle était enfant et se sentait coupable. La laisser ainsi devait l'angoisser plus qu'elle ne l'admettait sous ses airs de dures à cuire. Il se promit de faire des efforts avec elle. Il était bien possible, aussi, que l'intervention de Liam ai chauffé l'aiguillon de la jalousie... Stiles aurait juré que le blondinet avait eu un sourire stupide quand Malia l'avait laissé toucher son bras.


	3. Cul-de-jatte

_Surprise ! J'avance plus vite que je ne le pensais donc je vais essayer de poster 3 fois par semaines, les mercredi, vendredi et dimanche._

_Merci encore à **kamkam85** pour son soutien indéfectible ! Ainsi qu'à **Reapersis** pour ses reviews (très) courtes mais toujours encourageante. Merci aussi à **Kitsune aquatik** et **Criminal-Minds**, vous m'encouragez beaucoup !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Cela faisait seize jours, cinq heures et trente-deux minutes que Derek n'avait pas donné de nouvelles. Stiles continuait d'aller voir Lydia tous les jours, mais elle ne pouvait même plus l'entendre tant les anxiolytiques l'assommait. Parler avec zombie-Lydia ne suffisait plus au jeune homme pour soulager son inquiétude et il recommençait à perdre le sommeil. Les somnifères sur le chevet de son amie lui faisait indubitablement de l'oeil. Sans parler qu'avec Malia, malgré ses efforts, les choses ne faisait qu'empirer. La fatigue aidant, il était de plus en plus irritable et absent, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement la coyote qui l'attendait au tournant. À croire qu'elle sautait sur la moindre occasion de s'embrouiller !<p>

Une fois de plus, elle lui pondait une pendule parce qu'il avait eu trois minutes de retard en revenant de chez la convalescente quand le téléphone du jeune homme sonna. Il était tenté de profiter de la diversion bienvenue quand soudain il vit le nom de « Derek » s'afficher. Il décrocha à la vitesse de l'éclair :

- Allo ?! Tu pouvais pas appeler plus tôt ? Tu l'as trouvé ? Elle va l'aider ? Vous êtes déjà là ?

- Non. Oui. Oui. Non. Furent les seuls mots de Derek face à ce flot de question. Stiles soupçonnait qu'il le faisait exprès.

- Oui elle va l'aider ? Elle peut l'aider ? C'est génial ? Vous êtes en route alors ?

- Qui c'est ? Interrompit Malia d'un ton peu amène.

- Derek, désolée Malia mais c'est vraiment important.

- Évidemment, dès qu'il s'agit de la camée c'est important !

- Excuses moi Derek tu peux répéter, Malia parle trop fort... L'enthousiasme de savoir que l'on va pouvoir sauver une amie sans doute... dit-il avec un regard appuyé à sa petite amie.

- Je te dis qu'on ne vient pas. Ania ne peut pas se déplacer, il faut que Lydia vienne à Seattle.

- Attends, quoi ? Mais elle est pas en état ! Elle est cul-de-jatte ta ruskov ou quoi ?

- Elle ne peut pas se déplacer, point.

- Bon on vient alors.

- Juste Lydia. Ania ne veut pas qu'il y est trop de monde chez elle. Elle fait une exception pour nous, mais normalement elle ne voit personne.

- Comment ça « personne » ? Elle est nonne et a fait vœux d'isolement ? Non, ne me dis rien je sais, elle a la peste ?

- Ne pose pas de questions et dis à Lydia de nous rejoindre au plus vite. Ania dit que ça urge. Parles en aux autres, je vous rappelle.

- Attends ! Derek ?

- Tûûût... Tûûût...

- Faich'.

Stiles se retourna et vit que sa copine avait disparu. Il soupira et appela les autres. Ils se retrouvèrent tous chez l'alpha, y compris Malia qui n'avait pas été mise à l'écart cette fois car Kira l'avait prévenue. En la voyant Stiles regarda la Kitsune comme si elle l'avait trahi et elle eu la bonne grâce de prendre un air contrit.

- Alors ? Il la trouvé ? Demanda Scott.

- Oui, elle est bien à Seattle, enfin Derek a pas précisé l'adresse exacte, tu le connais il est pas franchement loquace et il a fait dans le concis avant de me raccrocher au nez, je vais vraiment finir par...

- Toi par contre, c'est pas la concision qui t'étouffe... Au fait, s'il-te-plaît ! S'exclama Liam agacé.

- On t'a causé à toi ? T'étais où ces deux dernières semaines, on t'a pas beaucoup vu chez Lydia pour quelqu'un qui s'inquiète autant ? Répliqua Isaac, pas franchement fan du petit nouveau. Il ne semblait pas apprécier une concurrence à sa blondeur.

- Oh ! C'est bon là ? On peut se concentrer ? Les calma l'alpha. Stiles, répètes nous ce qu'à dis Derek mot pour mot et sans fioritures.

Une fois au courant, tout le monde s'accorda sur le fait que Lydia n'était clairement pas en état d'aller à Seattle par ses propres moyens.

- Je l'emmène, tant pis pour la cul-de-jatte !

- Non c'est ma responsabilité, Lydia fait parti de ma meute, je m'en occupe.

- Oui, Scott a raison, c'est à lui de s'en occuper, tu en as déjà bien assez fait ! Renchérit la coyote.

- Et tu comptes la mettre sur le porte bagage de ta bécane ? Railla Stiles, ignorant les imprécations de Malia.

- Euuuh... Je pourrais t'emprunter la Jeep ? Risqua Scott.

- Même pas en rêve ! Je l'emmène c'est tout. De toute façon c'est _moi_ qui vais devenir fou si je sais pas comment elle va.

- Non mais t'es sérieux là ? J'en ai ma claque de tes histoires avec ta rousse !

- Blonde vénitienne.

- Je m'en fout ! Explosa la coyote, c'est fini Stiles, il faut que tu choisisses ! C'est elle ou moi !

Le jeune homme resta coi pendant près de deux secondes, interloqué par un tel ultimatum alors qu'il voyait enfin le bout du tunnel et un vrai espoir pour son amie. Deux secondes pendant lesquelles il hésita, entre rester avec Malia avec qui de toutes façons il n'avait plus franchement d'atomes crochus si ce n'était pour se griffer avec... Rester avec la meute avec laquelle il avait un peu de mal en ce moment parce qu'il leur en voulait un peu d'avoir continué à vivre quand une des leurs était au plus mal. Ou bien agir, rejoindre Derek et la cul-de-jatte, voir Lydia aller mieux, être au courant et ne pas se languir à côté du téléphone en espérant grappiller quelques miettes d'informations.

- Je vais à Seattle.

- Va te faire foutre Stiles.

Malia partie furieuse, les larmes aux yeux. Liam et Kira coururent à sa poursuite. Scott regarda son meilleur ami avec dépit et un sourire en coin flotta sur les lèvres d'Isaac, pas mécontent d'être débarrassé des raseurs.

- On y va maintenant ! Je prépare les affaires de Lydia.

- Stiles, tu peux pas partir sans prévenir ses parents ! Leur fille est dans un sale état, si elle disparaît, même si c'est avec toi, ils vont paniquer.

- … Ouais t'as raison... Je vais préparer ses affaires, ne le fait pas toi, tu sauras jamais quoi mettre et quand elle ira mieux elle va se fâcher, ensuite je m'occupe des miennes, je préviens mon père et je pars ce soir, il faut que je fasse le plein et...

- Tu veux pas dormir un peu avant ? Tu vas pas faire douze heures de route dans cet état, vous risquez de jamais arriver, suggéra Isaac.

Stiles dû se rendre à la raison. Il attendrait le lendemain matin.

Le soir même, il proposa aux Martin d'emmener Lydia dans un chalet, au vert, chez des amis inventés, sous prétexte que ça lui fera peut-être du bien de sortir de son marasme. Les parents de Lydia acceptèrent assez facilement, presque soulagés de ne pas voir leur fille dans cet état pendant quelques temps. Stiles dormi étonnamment bien cette nuit là.


	4. Seattle

_Comme d'habitude, merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! Ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur :3 Je suis tellement contente que ça vous plaise ! :D_

_Stiles arrive enfin chez la cul-de-jatte, bonne lecture..._

* * *

><p>Stiles dormi tellement bien qu'il ne se réveilla pas aux aurores comme il l'avait prévu. En milieu de matinée, Scott inquiet fini par l'appeler le faisant tomber du lit ! Pestant contre lui-même et les précieuses heures perdu à dormir bêtement, c'est pas comme s'il en avait besoin, il se précipita hors de chez lui. Son père était déjà au boulot mais ils avaient discuté du voyage la veille et le Sheriff espérait que cette virée à Seattle ferait du bien à son fils autant qu'à la fille Martin.<p>

L'hyperactif roulait un peu trop vite pour aller chercher la comateuse. Scott l'attendait sur place et ne fut pas rassuré de voir débouler son meilleur ami à toute allure.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de conduire comme ça jusqu'à Seattle !

- Tu crois que je vais prendre le risque de la secouer dans son état ? Je suis pas irresponsable !

- Oui, tu viens de m'en donner un bon aperçu...

- Ah ouais... Désolé, je m'en veux d'avoir dormi autant... admit-il piteusement.

- Au contraire, plus t'es reposé et mieux ce sera Stiles. Sois indulgent avec toi même, tu en as fait plus que nous tous réuni depuis le début de cette... hum...

- Folie ? Ouais, merci du conseil M. J'ai-le-monde-sur-mes-épaules-et-je-me-sens-responsable-de-tout, répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- Prends juste soin de toi autant que d'elle, ok ?

- Je peux rien te promettre.

Sur un regard entendu, les garçons allèrent chercher Lydia et la transportèrent jusque dans la voiture.

- On prend ses médocs ou pas ?

- J'ai déjà pris de quoi assommer une armée...

- Stiles, te met pas la pression.

- Ouais je sais Scotty... Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

Le jeune homme pris le loup dans ses bras avant de partir en trombe, laissant Scott un peu démuni face à ce départ précipité. Il avait peu vu son frère spirituel ces derniers temps, entre sa relation maladroite avec Kira et Stiles fourré chez la Banshee à toutes heures, il s'en voulait.

oOo

Enfin sur la route ! Stiles avait le sentiment qu'enfin il agissait. C'était ça qui le tuait à petit feu depuis des semaines : l'inactivité, la stagnation. Il fit les douze heures de route d'une traite et arriva exténué à Seattle, n'ayant cessé de parler à zombie-Lydia qui commençait à montrer des signes de manque car il n'avait pas pris le temps de lui donner sa dose. Il fit une pause pour fouiller dans le sac qu'il avait préparé à la jeune fille. Il se rappela soudain qu'il n'avait pas l'adresse exacte de la ruskov ! Il appela Derek tout en continuant de chercher les drogues.

- Ouais.

- Salut Derek, quelle joie d'entendre le son de ta voix suave alors que tu avais dit que tu rappellerai ! Tu te souviens ? Parce que moi oui, très bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- L'adresse exacte de la cul-de-jatte.

- Pourquoi t'es où ? Le loup s'était tendu tout à coup.

- A Seattle, j'ai du conduire Lydia, elle était pas en état de le faire !

- Ça va pas plaire à Ania... T'as intérêt à faire montre de plus de respect quand tu t'adressera à elle. C'est le seule espoir de Lydia.

- Ouais, désolé...

- 203 St Lewis, à Monroe, le petit chemin qui s'enfonce dans le park Al Borlin.

- On arrive.

Quarante minutes plus tard, Stiles se gara devant une... cabane ? La petite maisonnette toute en bois semblait loin de tout, environnée comme elle l'était par les arbres il n'avait pas tant menti que ça aux Martin finalement. Les températures étaient nettement moins élevées dans l'état du Washington qu'en Californie et le jeune homme eu comme un frisson. Derek, portant toujours ses jeans noirs et sa veste en cuir, les attendait sur le perron et aida Stiles, qui ne se sentait pas très frais dans son hoodies rouge à côté de la gravure de mode, à sortir la convalescente de la Jeep.

Ils entrèrent dans le chalet à la décoration bariolée, les teintes pourpres des rideaux, des coussins et des tapis étaient relevée par des motifs bucoliques stylisés vert sapin, jaune moutarde, bleu canard. Tous les meubles étaient en bois et de nombreuses bougies dégoulinantes de cires complétaient le tableau. Au milieu de la salle commune trônait un objet étrange, massif, en laiton peut-être ? Une sorte de gros seau à champagne muni d'un robinet, avec un pied et une cheminée. Une petite théière couronnait le tout. Le jeune homme le regardait intrigué.

- Quand tu auras fini de faire le tour du propriétaire on pourra peut être allonger Lydia quelque part ?

La remarque sèche de Derek ramena le jeune homme à la surface. Ils mirent leur précieuse cargaison sur un fauteuil qui semblait indécemment confortable et posèrent ses pieds sur une sorte de tout petit tabouret prévu à cet effet. Stiles pensa instantanément au tabouret-chien de la Belle et la Bête.

- C'est un repose-pied, lui indiqua une voix féminine, avec un léger accent slave.

L'hyperactif se retourna d'un bloc pour faire face à une petite blonde aux forme plantureuses mais à l'air revêche. Elle n'était pas cul-de-jatte, c'était déjà ça.

- J'avais dis la fille seulement ! Rouspéta celle qui, de toute évidence, était Ania Parov.

- Elle s'assomme de cachets pour ne pas entendre les voix, elle n'était pas en état de conduire toute seule ! Riposta le jeune homme. Je m'appelle Stiles au fait.

La blonde ne daigna pas répondre, s'avança a petits pas vers la rouquine et la tâta un peu.

- Moui, en effet. Mauvais. Où sont ses médicaments ?

Stiles lui tendit un sac plein de psychotropes divers dont Ania s'empara avant de les mettre à la poubelle.

- Plus besoin.

- Vous savez comment soigner une Banshee ?

- Je sais.

- Wow, vous devez bien vous entendre tous les deux, je me trompe ? Se moqua Stiles en regardant Ania et Derek.

- Tais-toi tu veux ? Grogna le loup.

- Je vais m'occuper de la petite. Transportez-la dans le sanctuaire. Je fais le thé.

- Le sanctuaire ? Le jeune homme ne savait pas trop à quoi pouvait ressembler un « sanctuaire ».

- Pas de question dont tu vas avoir la réponse en agissant. Gaspillage.

- Ah ouais, elle est pire que toi en fait ! Chuchota Stiles à son comparse masculin.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et souleva Lydia par les aisselles. Ils prit la direction d'une petite pièce, en bois clair comme le reste de la maisonnette, mais celle-ci était complètement dépouillée de meuble et de décoration bariolée. Il n'y avait tout simplement rien dans cette pièce, l'hyperactif ne savait pas où mettre son amie. Ania arriva alors et déplia un futon à même le sol.

- Posez-la et sortez. Le thé est prêt. Ne dérangez pas.

Une longue attente se profilait pour les deux garçons, laissé en tête à tête avec l'étrange objet au centre du salon, qui fumait maintenant et émettait un léger frémissement.


	5. Pattes de poule

_Encore merci pour votre soutien ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :)_

* * *

><p>- Bon il est où ce fameux thé ? Demanda Stiles ingénument, histoire de ne pas agresser Derek tout de suite avec les, nombreuses, questions qu'il souhaitait lui poser.<p>

- Sur le samovar.

- Le quoi ?

- Le truc là, au milieu.

- Ok, maintenant je sais comment ça s'appelle et je suppose que ça sert à faire du thé, mais comment ça marche ?

- Je m'en occupe. Soupira un loup fatigué d'avance par l'interrogatoire qui l'attendait.

L'adolescent observa son ami habituellement... bourrin, manier avec précautions les petites tasses en porcelaine fine de leur hôtesse et les remplir avec un fond de liqueur noire provenant de la petite théière posée sur la cheminée du « samovar », puis allonger le tout avec de l'eau apparemment bouillante sortant du robinet. Il tendit sa tasse au jeune homme qui le regardait ébahi.

- J'ai vu Ania faire, dit Derek, comme pour se défendre.

- Wow, c'est super chaud ! L'adolescent manqua lâcher le petit récipient.

- Attention ! Si tu lui pètes une tasse, c'est pas de moi qu'il faudra avoir peur !

- Qui a dit que j'avais peur de toi ? Répondit espièglement le garçon, tout en posant précautionneusement sa tasse. Y a pas du café plutôt ? J'ai besoin d'un truc fort.

- Quand tu auras goûté ça, tu ne diras plus la même chose. Et je te conseil de vivre au rythme d'Ania si tu veux rester voir les progrès de Lydia.

- A Rome, fait comme les romains. Pigé.

L'hyperactif commençait à avoir la jambe agitée de soubresauts réguliers et tiraillait son sweatshirt en tout sens. Il se contenait pour que ce ne soit pas Derek qui le vire du chalet.

- Arrêtes de gigoter et poses moi tes questions, fit le loup, résigné.

- Pourquoi ça a pris tant de temps ? Pourquoi t'as pas rappelé ? Combien de temps ça va prendre ? Comment elle sait pour les Banshees ? Tu sais comment elle va l'aider ? P...

- Une à la fois... Grogna Derek comme un avertissement, ses yeux vert devenant glacée. (Comment faisait-il ça ? )J'ai fait le tour des épiceries russes de Seattle jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur son fournisseur. Il a fallu attendre qu'elle passe commande, que le livreur lui apporte un message de ma part et qu'elle réponde favorablement pour qu'il me donne l'adresse.

- Elle a pas le téléphone ou quoi ?

- Non justement.

- QUOI ? C'est un agent du KGB ? S'exclama-t-il estomaqué.

- Non. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Non, laisses tomber, se ravisa le loup. Bref, je suis tombé à court de batterie sur mon portable, sans possibilité de le recharger car, au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il n'y a non seulement pas de téléphone ici, mais pas d'électricité non plus... Je n'ai pu le brancher que quelques minutes ce matin en allant faire quelques commissions pour Ania, suffisamment pour répondre à ton appel.

Stiles fit le tour de la pièce du regard et remarqua enfin qu'il n'y avait effectivement ni appareils électriques d'aucune sorte, ni prises aux murs. Il se senti inexplicablement mal à l'aise sans aucune technologie familière autour de lui.

- Mais où est-ce qu'on est tombé ? Souffla-t-il interloqué.

- Chez une Babayaga...

- Une quoi ? Stiles était sûr que le vieux prenait un malin plaisir à laisser tomber ses infos au compte goutte, sachant que sa pipette contenait de la nitro !

- Une sorte de sorcière dans le folklore slave. Elles vivent dans ce qu'on appelle une « isba », une petite cabane en bois. Et on a de la chance que celle-ci ne soit pas monté sur pattes de poule... marmonna le loup.

- Sur quoi ? Comment tu sais tout ça, c'est pas la bavarde qui te l'as dit quand même ?

- Elle m'a filé un livre de conte russe qu'elle a, y a pas grand chose d'autre pour s'occuper. Avant, les Babayagas vivait dans des isbas montées sur des pattes de poules géantes qui tournait sur place. Enfin d'après la légende. J'ai pas demandé à Ania.

- Elles devaient avoir sacrément le tournis, remarqua Stiles.

- On s'en fout. L'homme commençait à s'irriter. On peut se concentrer ?

- C'est toi qui parle de pattes de poule géantes qui danse la gigue, ça m'intrigue un minimum, c'est ce que font les gens normaux quand on leur dit des trucs bizarres tu sais ?

Derek lui jeta un regard noir.

- Tout ça pour dire que les Babayagas sont puissantes, elles possèdent un savoir quasi encyclopédique du surnaturel. Mais elles vivent en ermites et ne sont pas franchement facile à aborder. Je crois qu'on a eu de la chance que je la connaisse depuis l'enfance.

- C'est sur que si on avait compté que sur tes talents de baratineur on était foutu... quoi que juste ta belle gueule aurait peut-être suffit à la convaincre. Ironisa l'adolescent avec un regard malicieux.

- Je ne répondrais plus à tes questions... le prévint le loup avec un grondement sourd.

- Ok, ok. Rabat-joie... Comment elle sait tout ça ? Y a même pas un bouquin ici...

- Si, il y a le recueil de contes, rétorqua Derek, bien content de rabattre le caquet de l'insolent.

- Ha-ha... Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que je veux dire ou tu ne sais pas comment elle sait tout ça ?

Derek exaspéré allait répondre quand Ania l'interrompit.

- Vorota.

- Pardon ? Stiles ne savait pas si elle avait cherché à communiquer ou si c'était un bruit qu'elle faisait, un peu comme Gollum.

- Mon savoir. Il vient de Vorota : La Porte. Les « Babayagas » sont les gardiennes de Vorota. Une porte vers le surnaturel. Nous acceptons d'en être Opekun... gardien, et en échange nous accédons à certains pouvoirs et certaines connaissances.

- Oh. C'est plutôt... cool ? Le jeune homme avait peur de faire une gaffe et d'arrêter Ania dans son élan. Il ne la pensait pas capable d'une phrase aussi longue !

- Nous sommes des martyrs.

- Ah. Pas cool alors ? Bingo, il avait gaffé.

- Comment ça des martyrs ? Interrogea Derek, intrigué à son tour.

- Nous sacrifions notre vie dans l'isolement le plus total afin de protéger le monde Chelovek.

- …

- Humain.

- Ah ! Le protéger du surnaturel ? Parce que, sauf votre respect, y a du surnaturel un peu partout... Ne pu s'empêcher de placer Stiles.

- Tutoie moi blanc-bec, je ne suis pas mère-grand.

- Elle essaye de faire du verlan là ? Chuchota-t-il à Derek qui semblait outré par tant d'insolence, c'est à dire qu'il fronçait le sourcil droit plus que le gauche. De manière inexplicable, le loup était terrifié par Ania.

- Le surnaturel qui a pu entrer dans le monde Chelovek n'est rien comparé à ce que nous retenons. J'ai coupé tout contact avec ma famille et renoncer à une vie normale, pour me consacrer uniquement à la méditation et devenir Opekun. Ma baba m'a identifiée comme successeur et m'a élevée dans l'isolement. Je sais juste que j'ai une sœur et qu'elle est prête a accueillir ma progéniture non maudite.

Ania avait prononcé les derniers mots avec une certaine tristesse et Stiles se senti un peu bête d'avoir plaisanté à ses dépens. Il bu une gorgée de thé pour se donner contenance avant de s'étrangler avec le breuvage fort et amer. La Babayaga lui tendis du sucre avec un air narquois.

- Mieux que votre « café » hum ?

- Combien de temps ça va prendre pour Lydia ? S'inquiéta Derek.

- La rouquine doit d'abord éliminer les médecines de son organisme. Ensuite, ça dépendra d'elle.

- Elle est BLONDE - VENITIENNE ! S'exclama l'adolescent, malgré lui.

Derek eu l'air horrifié,enfin autant que faire ce peut pour le taciturne, et Ania le regarda étrangement. Puis fut secouée par un petit rire.


	6. Yoga

_Merci à **Deynouement de Soy** pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que la fic te plaise ! Et le personnage d'Ania aussi, c'est un peu un hommage à ma grand-mère :3_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p>Au bout de trois interminables jours, Lydia fut enfin débarrassée des psychotropes qui l'empoisonnait et semblait accablée par le manque. Elle avait passé la majeure partie de son temps dans le sanctuaire où elle paraissait être épargnée par les voix, et lorsqu'elle les rejoignait dans la salle commune, il ne fallait pas parler afin de ne pas ajouter à ses migraines.<p>

Sans parler des remarques acerbes que la jeune fille lançait à quiconque osait lui adresser la parole pendant les repas, il lui arrivait d'hurler régulièrement de façon totalement inattendue. Stiles avait failli en briser sa tasse de thé plus d'une fois, heureusement que Derek, qui le surveillait comme le lait sur le feu, et ses super réflexes ninja-garou l'avaient sauvé de l'ire d'Ania. Quoi que Stiles était persuadé qu'elle ne lui en aurait pas tenu rigueur. À la stupeur du vieux, leur hôtesse semblait prendre l'hyperactif en affection.

Elle avait dû subir les jacassements du garçon pendant tout ce temps et avait semblée très intéressée par sa mère et ses problèmes de troubles de l'attention. Depuis, elle lui préparait une infusion à part, dans une petite théière gravée de faucons stylisés, pour l'aider à se canaliser et à se détendre. Derek qui couvait du regard Stiles, attentif à ses moindres faits et gestes sous prétexte de sauvetage de porcelaine, en avait ainsi beaucoup appris sur lui, même s'il ne semblait écouter ce qu'il racontait que pour mieux grogner.

La Babayaga était une vraie petite grand-mère (contrairement à ce qu'elle disait) mais dans le corps d'une jeune fille. Elle bougonnait beaucoup mais Stiles voyait bien qu'elle était gentille derrière ses airs acariâtres, elle leur faisait même des gâteaux ! Comme un certain loup qui c'était révélé bien plus attentionné qu'on ne l'aurait cru, au fond. Un petit sourire étira les lèvres fines de l'adolescent à cette pensée, quand Ania décréta à brûle-pourpoint que Lydia pouvait commencer son apprentissage et disparue vers le sanctuaire.

Les deux garçons se retrouvait donc livrés à eux même.

- Enfin entre mecs ! Tenta Stiles pour casser la glace des yeux vert qui ne le lâchaient plus depuis trois jours.

- Je croyais que la tisane devait t'aider à te taire... soupira le loup.

- Et te priver du plaisir de grogner ? Jamais ! Plaisanta-t-il, parvenant à arracher un sourire en coin à Derek.

- Je vais faire un tour en ville, tu veux venir ? Proposa ce dernier, à l'étonnement du plus jeune.

- Franchement, je regrette de te dire non parce qu'un tour dans ta caisse de badass c'est pas un truc qui se refuse ! Mais je préfère rester près de Lydia au début...

- Je comprend. Il ne fit aucun geste, restant debout, appuyé sur le buffet couvert de napperons.

- Tu n'y vas pas du coup ?

- Et te laisser sans surveillance ?

- Hey ! J'ai plus 5 ans !

- Réplique typique d'un enfant de 6 ans...

Stiles allait s'insurger quand il remarqua que la glace dans le regard du grand méchant ténébreux avait fondu. Il se leva pour se refaire du thé.

- Vous êtes vraiment pareil ! T'es un gentil en fait, affirma-t-il sans lever les yeux.

- Comment t'en es arrivée à une telle conclusion ? S'étonna Derek avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Bah déjà t'as remué ciel et terre pour Lydia et je sais pas si j'ai pensé à te remercier, mais sincèrement, merci pour ça. Sans toi je sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait, ni ce que _je_ serais devenu... Et puis... tu me plaques plus sur tous les murs que tu trouves !

- Ça te manques ? Railla le loup.

- Héhé, qui sait ? Le taquina-t-il.

- Ça peut s'arranger ! Et d'humeur joueuse, il le plaqua contre le mur de la cuisine en un clin d'oeil, mais avec moins de violence que lorsqu'il était vraiment furieux.

Stiles, surpris, en eut le souffle coupé et soudain, il se retrouvait les yeux dans les yeux avec un Derek près, trop près de son visage. Son cœur s'emballât, comme un oiseau cherchant à sortir de sa cage. Le sourire carnassier du loup disparu lorsque lui aussi s'aperçut de la proximité dérangeante qu'il venait d'établir avec le jeune homme. Sans la colère habituelle qui le poussait à faire ça, il se senti subitement gêné et le lâcha.

- Ne me provoques plus et tu garderas les pieds au sol. Menaça-t-il pour se donner contenance, mais l'adolescent avait bien senti que ça l'avait perturbé.

Il pris sa veste en cuir et sorti sans un mot de plus. Stiles entendit le moteur de la Chevrolet rugir et retomba sur sa chaise en soufflant, son cœur affolé se calmant un peu. Il saisit le livre de conte sur la table basse afin de ne pas s'ennuyer et surtout de ne pas penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

oOo

- Il est temps de t'enseigner les bases du contrôle. Annonça Ania à sa nouvelle élève.

- Enfin ! Je meurs d'ennui dans cette pièce toute seule ! S'exclama Lydia, à cran. Par quoi on commence ?

- Méditation, lâcha la blonde.

- Je suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour faire du yoga, je pense que j'aurais pu trouver de bien meilleurs profs en Californie pour ça, merci bien.

- Tais-toi et écoutes ! Aboya la Babayaga. La méditation va t'apporter le contrôle sur toi et les voix. Et pour ça il te faut trouver ton ancrage.

- Scott a déjà essayé ça, je ne trouve personne sur qui me focaliser, répliqua la jeune fille, abbatue.

- Banshee n'est pas loup. Tu es proche de la Nature, plus qu'un garou. Pourquoi crois tu que les êtres comme nous sont majoritairement des femmes ?

- On est au XXIeme siècle vous êtes au courant ? Le féminisme est passé par là, railla la presque-rousse.

- Notre essence ne peut être confondu avec notre existence. Nos actes nous font l'égale de l'homme mais pas son identique. Cependant tu n'es pas ici pour la philosophie, je me trompe ?

Lydia acquiesça.

- Alors ne m'interromps plus ! Ton focus devra se faire sur un élément et pas un être. Tu es une créature du Voile, tu n'es pas concernée par le vivant. Pour apprendre les bases de la méditation, tu vas te concentrer sur différents éléments jusqu'à ce que tu trouves celui qui t'aide le mieux à maintenir le contrôle.

Elle sorti un instant puis revint avec un petit buisson d'aneth en pot, deux coupelles en laiton, l'une pleine de sable et l'autre d'eau, une bougie et de l'encens. Elle les plaçât chacun à un point cardinal, planta l'encens dans la coupelle de sable et l'alluma ainsi que la bougie. Le mélange des parfums d'encens et d'aneth était plutôt agréable.

- En tailleur face à l'eau, indiqua-t-elle en se mettant en lotus devant à elle.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne suis pas si souple ! Argua la flamboyante jeune fille.

- J'ai dis tailleur, pas lotus. Tu le travailleras plus tard, c'est plus stable. Regardes la surface de l'eau et respires profondément par le nez : d'abord gonfles le ventre, puis la poitrine et enfin le haut des épaules. Puis expires le plus doucement possible par la bouche en finissant par dégonfler le ventre. Concentres toi sur ta respiration et gardes ton regard sur l'eau pour ne penser à rien d'autre.

Lydia tentait de mettre en œuvre les exercices, plutôt simples sans le harcèlement permanent des derniers mois. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se détendit et ses pensées commencèrent à vagabonder.

- Restes droite. Gardes les yeux ouvert. Maintiens la respiration sur ce rythme. Maintenant, ne penses à rien.

- Ce n'est pas possible de ne penser à rien !

- Silence ! Lui intima la Babayaga. Façon de parler. Tu dois atteindre l'ataraxie, c'est à dire « l'absence de trouble » ou plus simplement, l'état de transe. Tu dois laisser venir les pensées, les identifier et les laisser glisser sur toi comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. Contentes toi de les identifier : sont-elles de toi ? Pour le moment oui, j'ai bloqué toutes interactions externes. Qu'expriment-elles ? Puis laisses-les glisser.

- Je dois faire ça combien de temps ?

- 3 jours devraient suffire.

- Quoi ?! Je vais faire que ça pendant 3 jours ? S'estomaqua Lydia.

- Nous devons identifier ton focus, tu devras donc refaire l'exercice avec chaque élément plusieurs fois pour voir lequel facilite le plus ta concentration. Et il faut que tu atteignes la transe.

- Mais...

- Plus tu parleras et plus longtemps cela prendras.

La jeune fille ravala sa remarque et essaya de faire glisser son agacement tel de « l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard ».


	7. Ded

_Merci encore à **kamkam85 **et **Reapersis **toujours fidèles au poste ! :) Et merci à **Raton fou** qui veut bien être ma beta ! ;D_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Derek parti tôt et on ne le vit pas de la journée. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il trouvait à faire, il ne fit aucun commentaire en rentrant le soir. Stiles, trop préoccupé par Lydia n'insista pas trop pour le savoir au grand soulagement du loup. Ania lui demanda s'il comptait repartir le lendemain.<p>

- Je ne sais pas, sûrement...

- Bien, dans ce cas, fait les commissions. Je te ferais la liste.

- Ok.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Proposa l'adolescent.

- J'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un gringalet, lui asséna l'autre sans humour.

- Okaaaaay, merci l'ambiance ! Je t'ai fait quoi pour me faire jeter ?

- Rien, gromella son vis-à-vis.

- Ah ouais ? Stiles se sentait très agacé sans bien comprendre pourquoi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le loup le battait froid sans raisons apparentes.

- Du calme ! Ordonna Lydia, accablée de maux de tête violents à cause de ses exercices et des voix qui n'étaient bloquées que dans le sanctuaire.

- Désolée... tu veux essayer mon thé ? Il me détend pas mal, ça peut t'aider.

- Non, coupa Ania, elle ne dois pas être sous influence médicinale pendant l'entraînement.

- Oh, je n'y avais pas pensé.

- Je suis là pour ça. Prend une madeleine plutôt.

La Babayaga gâtait outrageusement son petit protégé.

- Cool, au chocolat! Ses yeux brillèrent de joie et cela tira un sourire attendri à la blonde.

- Si tu continus de le gaver il va devenir gras en plus d'être un avorton, susurra sarcastiquement le loup.

- D'une, je suis presque aussi grand que toi je te signale. De deux, j'ai une activité cérébrale au dessus de la moyenne qui brûle toutes mes calories ! Mais c'est sur que tu ne peux pas comprendre, loup stupide, rétorqua méchamment Stiles la bouche pleine.

Piqué au vif et à cran, les yeux du plus vieux brillèrent d'un bleu surnaturel et furieux tandis que ses poings se serraient.

- N'y penses même pas, murmura Ania d'un ton dangereusement calme et le silence s'établi, assourdissant.

La salle commune devint soudainement glaciale, formant de la buée à chaque respirations des deux adolescents qui s'était figés. Derek serra soudain les dents,un éclair de douleur passant dans ses yeux redevenus verts. Il chancela, comme frappé par un poing invisible.

- Tu crois pouvoir te transformer sous _mon _ toit et sans _ma _permission ? Sa voix restait affreusement morgue, Stiles en avait des frissons supplémentaires et comprenait alors pourquoi le loup, qui poussait de petit gémissements plaintifs, la craignait.

Sans même bouger, juste par l'esprit, elle semblait pouvoir torturer sa victime qui s'était effondrée sur le fauteuil. La gentille grand-mère s'était transformée en sorcière sans pitié et l'air semblait vibrer autour d'elle. L'hyperactif commença à paniquer en voyant les lèvres de Derek virer au bleu, il avait l'air au bord de l'évanouissement et c'était un loup-garou !

- Et si on jouait aux cartes ?! Criant la première chose qui lui passait par l'esprit pour détourner l'attention de la Babayaga.

Ania tourna un regard blanc vers lui, seules deux petites pupilles noires étaient visibles. C'était démoniaque et terrifiant. Lydia, ouvrit de grand yeux affolés comme s'il s'était kamikazé. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, les yeux de la gardienne redevinrent bleus... Elle bougonna qu'il fallait qu'elle retrouve son jeu et partie à sa recherche comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sa proie fut immédiatement soulagée et il jeta un coup d'oeil reconnaissant à son sauveur. Mais le jeune homme fut ému de voir de la peur dans les prunelles vertes de son ami. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait subi exactement mais cela avait l'air plutôt terrible. Il se montrerait plus circonspect à l'avenir avec la Babayaga, il avait quelque peu oublié à quel point elle pouvait être dangereuse...

oOo

C'était le milieu d'après-midi et Derek n'était toujours pas rentré des commissions, il était parti sans demander son reste, fuyant presque la maison la queue entre les jambes. L'hyperactif faisait une patience avec le jeu de tarot de son hôtesse, à fond noir avec des dorures. Il avait l'impression de jouer avec des enluminures moyenâgeuses ! Tout en avalant des litres d'infusions, il maniait précautionneusement les petits bouts de carton, Ania lui avait confié qu'elles les utilisait pour la cartomancie et qu'elles étaient puissantes. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas de casser une tasse, mais il craignait de subir le sort du loup s'il tachait une des précieuses figures et il ne voulait plus jamais voir ce regard blanc. Ce qu'il manqua faire quand Lydia déboula en trombe dans la salle commune, le regard brillant d'excitation, son professeur à sa suite.

- J'ai réussi ! J'ai atteint la transe, avec le feu !

- C'est génial ! Elle passe au niveau supérieur alors ?

- Elle doit s'entraîner encore un peu. Mais elle a le truc, acquiesça Ania. Elle ne semblait pas affectionner plus que ça son élève mais elles avaient un respect mutuel.

- Je vais maîtriser ça rapidement, comme toujours, lâcha hautainement Lydia qui n'avait plus été aussi condescendante depuis longtemps, ce qui était bon signe. Elle disparue aussitôt.

Ania resta dans la cuisine et commença à sortir des ingrédients pour ce qui promettait d'être un nouveau gâteau.

- Tu ne restes pas avec elle ? Il avait enfin pris l'habitude de tutoyer l'étrange bonne-femme.

- Elle n'a plus besoin de moi pour le moment. Et il faut bien te nourrir, tu as englouti une vingtaine de madeleines hier ! Rouspéta-t-elle.

- Mais c'est qu'elles étaient particulièrement irrésistibles ! La flatta le gourmand.

- Et si tu m'aidais pour celui là ? Proposa la jeune femme avec un sourire pas dupe.

- Bah je suis plutôt du genre maladroit en fait...

- Tatata, on va faire simple... Des sablés ? Marmotta-t-elle en fouillant les placards.

N'ayant pas le choix, il se posta à côté de son professeur de pâtisserie improvisé et l'écouta attentivement. Enfin, aussi longtemps que possible c'est à dire trois minutes.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Hum.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

Ania l'observa un instant en silence, jaugeant sa capacité à accepter sa réponse.

- Je suis Opekun. Je ne supporte que mal la présence d'être surnaturel dans mon isba. Tant qu'il se tient tranquille, Derek ne risque rien. Mais s'il laisse à nouveau son loup sortir, je pourrait l'anéantir par réflexe, pour protéger Vorota.

- Genre le tuer ?! S'horrifia le jeune homme.

- C'est une nécessité... S'il crée un déséquilibre, c'est très dangereux pour moi et pour le monde Chelovek... Je l'avais prévenu. La prochaine fois il mourra, affirma-t-elle calmement, le loup-garou n'ayant apparemment aucunes chances face à elle.

- …

- Tiens mélanges ça et ne parlons plus de cette histoire.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, la maison embaumait et de délicieux petits sablés attendait qu'on les déguste sur une assiette. Il n'y avait pas eu de catastrophe, pas même une coquille d'oeuf perdue, Stiles n'était pas peu fier !

oOo

Derek rentra une heure plus tard, les bras chargés d'une bonne douzaine de sacs de courses, certains en équilibre précaire. Ainsi le loup aussi essayait de faire le moins d'aller-retour possible entre la voiture et la cuisine, il était peut-être encore un peu humain finalement. Cela fit rire l'adolescent, qui récolta un regard noir mais n'y prêta pas attention, il était encore un peu préoccupé par ce que lui avait appris Ania.

Le taciturne se dérida pourtant quand il goûta un des rares sablés sauvés de la gloutonnerie du pâtissier en herbe. Ania ronchonna parce que le loup s'était jeté sur les friandises avant même d'avoir fini de ranger les commissions. Ce qui fit rire à nouveau Stiles aux éclats.

- Laisses Baba, je vais te le faire puisque le tire-aux-flancs t'a abandonnée !

- Baba ? S'étonna le tire-aux-flancs en question.

- Ça veut dire grand-mère en russe, ça lui va bien non ? Répondit-il rayonnant tout en continuant de ranger, se souvenant déjà la place de chaque chose.

- Et tu laisses faire ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Tu deviens complètement gaga avec lui, tu vas en faire un monstre si tu lui passes tout.

- Oh ça va Ded, soit pas jaloux !

- Ded ?! Gronda le loup dangereusement avant de croiser le regard peu amène de « Baba ».

- Ça veut dire papy !

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça !

- Ded est pas content, le provoqua-t-il malicieusement.

- Stiles ! Tonna le loup, un avertissement dans la voix.

- Au fait, Dedushka, je préférerais que tu restes demain pour que le petit ne s'ennuie pas, lança Ania, rentrant dans le jeu. Elle semblait d'humeur joyeuse et roulait ses « r » plus que d'accoutumée.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Se désespéra Derek.

Lydia finit par les rejoindre; ils rirent beaucoup ce soir là et le loup eu maintes fois l'occasion d'améliorer les limites de sa tolérance et de sa patience.


	8. Level up

_Merci toujours à mes deux revieweuses toujours au rendez-vous ! ;) _

_Et un grand merci à **Raton fou** pour ses précieux conseils et corrections ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)_

* * *

><p>- Bien, tu atteints la transe, maintenant essaye sans focus. Ferme les yeux et imagine la flamme juste au dessus de ton nez.<p>

Lydia s'exécuta. C'était plus complexe sans la bougie, mais après quelques minutes de concentration elle y parvint.

- Bien. Nous allons sortir du sanctuaire. Essaye d'identifier les pensées qui sont tiennes et celles qui ne le sont pas, ne te laisse pas envahir, filtre les une par une. Tu as dû remarquer que tu étais moins violemment attaquée depuis que tu pratiques la méditation.

- Très bien, ce sera vite réglé. Répondit Lydia déterminée.

Ania ne fit aucun commentaire, se leva et sorti de la pièce, suivi par son élève dont elle découvrait l'assurance. La petite chose brisée qui était arrivé chez elle quelques jours plus tôt cachait une âme de guerrière.

- Allez dans le sanctuaire, ordonna-t-elle aux garçons.

Ils regardèrent leur hôtesse et obtempérèrent lorsqu'ils virent Lydia sortir également, d'un pas royal. En temps normal Stiles l'aurait regardé passer en slowmotion, mais il n'avait plus la même fascination pour sa flamboyante amie.

oOo

- Tu crois que ça va aller ? Demanda Stiles, angoissé, à son compagnon.

- Lydia est forte et Ania ne la laissera pas sans défenses, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- J'ai hâte qu'elle maîtrise tout ça, soupira le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas être confiné avec moi ? Plaisanta le loup qui s'était beaucoup radouci et même un peu ouvert depuis que la Babayaga l'avait « sanctionné » et que Stiles était venu à son secours.

- Haha, ouais, avant que tu ne puisses plus me sentir et ne m'arraches la gorge !

- Ça va, tu pues moins depuis que tu bois le thé d'Ania.

- Ah bon ? L'adolescent était intrigué, je puais ? Je sens comment maintenant ?

- Tu dégageais un parfum de panique et de malaise permanent, c'était stressant. L'infusion à dû te calmer et a révélé une odeur verte un peu comme de l'herbe coupée, légèrement minérale et musquée bien sur, comme tout les animaux. Avant tu suintais la maladie, c'était dérangeant.

- C'est pour ça que je t'énervais autant ?

- Tu trouves que tu m'énerves moins maintenant ? Rétorqua-t-il dans un sourire narquois.

- Un peu. Tu t'agaces parfois sans raisons, mais c'est moins violent... déclara Stiles, repensant à l'épisode d'il y a deux jours. Et Lydia elle sent quoi ?

- C'est assez... capiteux. Comme de l'encens, de l'anis et du figuier aussi. Mais son parfum sucré par dessus est désagréable.

- C'est marrant...

Derek leva un sourcil interrogatif.

- Tu serais presque poète quand tu parles de l'odeur des gens, expliqua-t-il. Pourquoi tu n'es pas parfumeur ?

- Quelle idée stupide... Rien de pire que les parfums pour se tuer l'odorat, renifla le loup, méprisant.

- Ça doit faire une sacrée cacophonie toutes ses senteurs, n'empêche.

- Pas tellement, c'est plus comme démêler plusieurs symphonies en fait. Celle de la maison, celle de chaque personne, celle de la forêt. Et parfois, les symphonies s'accordent bien ensemble. C'est pour ça que je n'étais pas surpris que Lydia ait préféré le feu, leur odeurs se marient bien.

- Ah ouais ? La mienne irait bien avec quoi ? Interrogea le jeune homme, captivé.

- Une rivière, répondit-il du tac-o-tac.

- Bizarre, je me sens pas attiré par les rivières.

- Ça n'a rien d'automatique mais tu m'y fais penser. Tu n'es jamais vraiment calme, toujours agité par le courant. Et dans le pire des cas, par la crue. Dans ces cas là, tu deviens dangereux...

- Tu penses que je suis dangereux ? Stiles pris l'air le plus féroce qu'il avait, ce qui n'était pas très concluant.

- Ouais, tu noies les gens sous un tsunami de paroles, rigola Derek.

- Ha-ha, ouais c'est pas avec toi que ça arriverait. Et depuis quand t'es aussi fin psychologue ?

- Depuis que je dois subir ta logorrhée permanente.

- Woooh môssieur sort des mots savants ! Tu t'entraînes pour le scrabble ?

- Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu le penses.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois stupide. Juste moins intelligent que moi Ded, glissa doctement l'hyperactif.

- Quand on a pas la tête, il faut avoir les jambes ! Contre-attaqua Derek en attrapant Stiles par le cou et en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

- Ok ! Ok ! Je me rends ! Capitula le jeune homme en riant, mais le loup le relâcha avec un air bizarre. Qu'est-ce que t'as ? S'étonna-t-il, percevant son trouble.

- Rien.

- Non pas rien, tu fais la même gueule que la dernière fois que tu m'as plaqué au mur. C'est mon changement d'odeur qui te perturbe ? Essaya-t-il.

- Grumpf.

- T'es coincé ici avec moi je te signale, alors si tu ne veux pas te prendre un « tsunami » dans la tête, tu ferais mieux de m'expliquer.

- C'est juste étrange, je ne reconnais plus ton identité olfactive et ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs... lorsque tu étais, tu sais, possédé. Mais je vais m'y faire.

- Si ce n'est que ça...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ce soit d'autre ? Il était agressif de nouveau.

- Rien, rien d'autre bien sûr. C'est juste que, si c'est que ça, c'est pas grave, se défendit l'adolescent.

- ...

- Et sinon tu penses quoi de la légalisation du cannabis récréatif dans cet état ? Changea de sujet l'hyperactif avec un sourire malin.

La conversation dériva sur la politique, puis sur les séries et les films de science-fiction préférés de Stiles. Derek lui parla voitures, moteur et, étonnamment, de ses dernières lectures : des livres d'Histoire principalement et quelques auteurs dit classiques. Stiles ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé comment le loup occupait ses journées, il l'imaginait juste faisant des pompes et des tractions à l'infini pour mieux lui donner des complexes... Ils avaient calé le futon contre le mur et s'étaient assis le dos appuyé dessus, l'un à côté de l'autre.

- « 1984 »? Je l'ai lu, je pensais que se serait barbant et finalement j'ai pas pu le lâcher, j'en ai fait une nuit blanche. Et je ne te parle même pas de ma paranoïa du complot après, je ne regarderai plus jamais Google de la même façon, s'amusa le garçon. J'aurais préféré que la fin soit plus heureuse quand même...

- C'est tout l'intérêt du bouquin, prévenir parce qu'on ne pourra pas guérir.

Stiles n'avait jamais parlé avec le loup comme ça, c'était agréable de discuter sans se sauter à la gorge toutes les deux minutes, ou juste de discuter tout court en fait. Il ne sentait même pas la jambe du brun qui, lors d'un changement de position, s'était collée à la sienne. C'était plutôt réconfortant, Scott ne lui manquait presque plus tout à coup.

- Orwell n'aurait jamais imaginé que les gens donneraient volontairement toutes ces informations sur leurs vies... La réalité dépasse la fiction, Derek ne s'arrêtait plus, pour le plus grand bonheur du bavard à ses côtés.

- Moi c'est la novlangue qui m'a marqué. Tu crois que c'est la prochaine étape ?

- Faire disparaître les mots pour détruire les concepts, comme la liberté et l'amour ?

- L'amour ne peut pas être détruit ! Même Orwell l'admet d'une certaine manière, s'insurgea Stiles.

- On est pas loin quand même. Et puis, même de nos jours, quand on voit la haine des gens face à certaines formes d'amour, on se dit qu'il y a les bases.

- Tu fais référence à l'homophobie ? Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de sujet te toucherait.

- Les bi n'échappent pas à ces problèmes, grogna le loup, comme à lui-même.

Stiles resta coi pendant près d'un quart de seconde, une éternité pour lui. Son cerveau marchait soudainement à mille à l'heure.

- T'es bi ?! Mais comment j'ai fait pour louper un truc pareil enfin pas que se soit un truc qui se voit ou que ce soit mal hein moi aussi ça m'arrive de regarder des vidéos gays mais ça veut rien dire enfin pas dans le sens où ça serait quelque chose de bizarre d'aimer voir deux mecs se faire des trucs mais... Oooh je recommence à en dire trop...

Derek retint un sourire face au visage mortifié et cramoisi du jeune homme. Ce dernier tenta de faire diversion et d'en savoir plus.

- Tu as eu des soucis à cause de ça ?

- Après Kate, je ne faisais plus confiance aux femmes. Les garous sont souvent bisexuels, surtout les natifs, on n'a pas honte de nos instincts primaires... C'est alors que j'ai rencontré James, un humain, expliqua le loup. On est sorti ensemble quelques temps, on se faisait emmerder parfois et un jour, alors qu'on s'embrassait dans les toilettes d'un bar, un mec est entré et il a commencé à nous insulter. Rien de neuf. Puis il a essayé de cogner James et j'ai vu rouge... J'ai failli tuer ce connard, dit-il en serrant les poings, comme si c'était encore frais. J'étais à moitié transformé. James ne savait pas pour... la lycanthropie... Il a flippé. Et ne m'a plus jamais donné de nouvelles... J'ai gardé sa veste en souvenir, finit-il dans un haussement d'épaule, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Stiles n'en revenait pas d'avoir eu autant de confidences, était-ce le sanctuaire qui avait eu cet effet ? Décidément, ce pauvre Derek n'avait jamais eu de répit... Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et la pressa gentiment pour lui faire comprendre qu'il compatissait. Il n'avait plus de mots pour une fois. Leurs jambes étaient toujours pressées l'une contre l'autre et il n'osait pas la bouger de crainte que ce soit mal interprété... et puis, parce qu'il aimait bien ce contact aussi.

Un hurlement les tira de leurs pensées. Lydia ne gérait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu.


	9. Le comble

_On va faire monter un peu la tension, vous êtes prêtes ? ;)_

* * *

><p>Ania augmentait de plus en plus la difficulté de l'entraînement de la Banshee depuis qu'elle arrivait à maîtriser les voix au calme. Elle avait commencé par rendre l'environnement de plus en plus bruyant. Puis elles jouèrent au chat et à la souris ou à faire des casses-tête. Stiles avait pris peur quand Baba était passée aux diversions physiques, de plus en plus... violentes. Mais Lydia lui avait demandé de la laisser faire. Ça faisait quand même un drôle d'effet à son ami de voir la jeune fille hautaine se prendre des mandales sans rien dire...<p>

Les hurlements devenaient de plus en plus rare, puis au bout d'une semaine, ils furent inexistant. Lydia se contrôlait parfaitement.

- Te voilà prête. Annonça finalement la professeure.

Stiles sauta dans les bras de la Babayaga qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

- Merci Baba ! Merci, merci merci !

- Doucement, ce n'est pas fini, s'exclama-t-elle, souriant malgré tout.

- Comment ça ? Je croyais que j'étais prête, s'étonna Lydia.

- Les Banshees ont d'autres pouvoirs, il serait sage que tu apprennes à t'en servir.

- D'autres pouvoirs ? Comme quoi ? S'inquiéta le loup.

- Sa voix ne sert pas qu'à hurler. Lydia vous les révélera si elle le souhaite. Maintenant, laissez-nous.

Les garçons sortirent de l'isba pour prendre un peu l'air. Lydia les regarda partir à la fois impatiente de savoir de quoi elle était capable et désespérée de n'être pas au bout de ses peines. Son assurance revenait cependant : pouvoir reprendre le pouvoir sur elle même était un soulagement pour cette maniaque du contrôle. Elle tourna un regard déterminé vers Ania qui appréciait la force morale de son apprentie. Elle aurait fait une puissante Babayaga, pensa cette dernière, sans regrets toutes fois, ne souhaitant son sort à personne.

Stiles se mit au soleil, et en profita pour appeler Scott et le tenir au courant – s'il comptait sur Derek pour le faire, ça ferait des semaines que la meute les penseraient morts. Lydia avait aussi appelé ses parents pour leur dire qu'elle allait mieux et qu'elle resterait plus longtemps que prévu, ce qu'ils avaient accepté avec joie, trop heureux d'entendre l'assurance revenue dans la voix de leur fille.

- Comment tu fais pour avoir encore de la batterie ? S'étonna le brun.

- J'ai un chargeur de voiture.

- Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de me le dire ?

- Tu n'as pas la même prise que moi, ça n'aurait servi à rien.

- C'est pas ce qui te retiens d'habitude ! Je sais que tu mates des pornos gays mais pas que tu as un chargeur de portable dans ta voiture, c'est un comble quand même !

- Hey ! C'est un coup bas ça, le jeune homme vira au rouge instantanément, il devrait vraiment apprendre à se taire.

- Je croyais que tu aimais Lydia.

- C'est le cas ! Enfin, je crois... C'est presque devenu une habitude en fait... Mais depuis ta cousine je crois qu'on est juste amis.

- Quelle cousine ? Ah oui, Malia, je m'y fais pas... T'es presque de la famille toi aussi, du coup. Ça aussi je m'y ferais pas.

- Te met pas la rate au court bouillon. On a rompu.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je passais trop de temps avec Lydia et elle a craqué. Et depuis, j'y ai réfléchi et je pense qu'en fait je la fuyais un peu, avoua l'adolescent un peu mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi ?

- Beeeeeen, c'était cool d'avoir une copine, de ne plus être l'éternel looser célibataire. Ne plus être vierge aussi, vu que ça peut apporter pas mal de problèmes d'ordre surnaturel ! Mais au fond, je ne l'aimais pas comme ça. Elle mérite mieux.

- Du coup tu vas retenter ta chance avec Lydia ?

- Non, je pense que mon amour impossible pour elle était aussi une manière de fuir... murmura-t-il pensivement.

- Fuir quoi ?

- …

- T'as perdu ta langue ? S'étonna le loup, goguenard.

- Je sais pas.

- Tu mens.

Stiles devint encore plus rouge, si c'était possible, et son cœur s'emballât. Ces derniers jours, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et il avait fini par remarquer que le beau brun multipliait les contacts physiques avec lui, l'air de ne pas y toucher. Un genoux appuyé sur sa jambe, une main qui le frôle, les épaules qui se collent lorsqu'ils s'asseyent sur le futon pour papoter, voire une inspiration un peu trop proche de ses cheveux. Et même si ça lui paraissait impensable, il commençait à se demander si le loup n'était pas attiré par lui. Bien sur c'était ridicule, Derek était le mec le plus canon et le plus sexy qu'il connaisse. Encore plus sexy sous le soleil du début d'après-midi, s'en était rageant ! Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il s'intéresse à un gamin comme lui. Mais il se faisait de plus en plus de films depuis qu'il savait qu'il était bisexuel. Du genre interdit au moins de 18 ans...

Il n'avait jamais pensé être gay... après tout, dans la société actuelle, on est hétéro par défaut et son amour pour la blonde vénitienne lui avait évité de se poser des questions à ce sujet. Danny ne l'ayant jamais attiré, le débat était clos dans sa tête. Certes, il avait quelques vidéos pas franchement hétéro-centrées en favoris sur son pc, mais c'était le cas de tout le monde... non ? Le fait que son cœur batte la chamade chaque fois que le loup le frôlait ne signifiait rien, sûrement. En parlant du loup, celui-ci se rapprochait doucement en le fixant comme un prédateur, lui faisant perdre définitivement tous ses moyens.

- Alors ? Lui dit-il, presque dans un murmure tant il était près maintenant.

- Je... Je me fais des idées depuis que tu m'as dit que tu étais bi mais c'est sûrement les hormones qui parlent et le fait qu'on se touche de plus en plus souvent ce qui s'explique facilement vu que la maison est toute petite et que toi t'es bâti comme un foutu dieu grec ! Paniqua Stiles, regrettant instantanément ses paroles.

- T'as peur que je te saute dessus ? Demanda-t-il dans un éclat de rire.

- Non ! J'ai peur que tu le fasses pas !

Il avait balancé ça avec un sourire qu'il espérait moqueur, pour se donner l'air de plaisanter, mais Derek cessa de rire immédiatement. Il plongea ses yeux verts dans le regard de miel du jeune homme et s'approchant très, très près de son visage il susurra :

- Fait attention à ce que tu dis, je pourrais te croire...

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si tu me croyais ? Souffla-t-il, le cœur au bord de l'explosion.

Le loup hésita, posant ses yeux une seconde sur la bouche de Stiles avant de les planter à nouveau dans l'ambre. Pendant un instant, ce dernier avait cru qu'il allait l'embrasser. Mais Derek se contenta de grogner et de s'éloigner.

- Comme tu l'as dis, tu es un adolescent plein d'hormones et coincé ici avec moi toute la journée alors tu te fais des idées, c'est normal. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne le prend pas mal.

À ces mots, le plus vieux posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune homme puis rentra dans la maison. Stiles resta dehors sans bouger, un peu sonné. Un peu déçu aussi ?


	10. Prédateur

_Hahaha je vous ai frustrées hein ? x) Merci à **Kamkam85** toujours fidèle, à **Kitsune Aquatik**, à **Letharia** et jesuisunlama pour leur enthousiasme ! :)_

* * *

><p>Il n'avait pas remarqué les efforts que Derek avait dû faire pour donner le change, pour ne pas lui sauter dessus après ses provocations.<p>

Il alla se réfugier dans la chambre, chargée de l'odeur de Stiles, car ils devaient la partager depuis bientôt deux semaines, le mettant à la torture. Il fonça sous la douche, réglant le jet au plus froid, ce qui ne l'aida pas. Il mit un coup de poing au mur pour évacuer sa frustration. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'avouer à Stiles qu'il était bi ? Il n'en avait pas honte, mais il se demandait si l'adolescent n'avait pas pris ça pour une invitation. Et il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui faire de quelconques avances, même si ses yeux noisettes étaient adorables... Mais à quoi il pensait ? Adorable ? Il avait 17 ans ! Et une odeur enivrante... Il se secoua et essaya de penser à autre chose. Il était malgré tout dur comme le roc et ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Il se résolu à entamer un rapide vas-et-vient le long de sa verge dans l'espoir de soulager le bouillonnement qui le tourmentait. Une main contre la paroi de la douche et l'autre caressant sa queue, il sentait la tension monter quand le rapide coup d'oeil qu'il avait eu pour les lèvres de Stiles et la tentation de les embrasser lui revint en mémoire. Il se libéra soudain en longs jets sur le mur de la douche. Heureusement que son colocataire était humain et ne sentirait pas le parfum de luxure baignant le lieu pensa-t-il vaguement honteux. Il devait vraiment se reprendre...

Il se lavait rageusement lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Juste à temps !

- Je te rejoins, lança Stiles joyeusement à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

- N'essaye même pas ! L'avertit le loup qui ne plaisantait pas, la voix rendue un peu trop aiguë par la panique.

- Rabat-joie.

L'adolescent s'étendit sur son côté du lit, celui qui avait son oreiller sans lequel il ne pouvait dormir. Heureusement que son père lui avait rappelé de le prendre, dans sa précipitation il avait failli faire l'impasse dessus. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à dormir dans un autre lit que le sien, il fallait en plus qu'il fasse le moins de mouvement possible pour ne pas faire grogner son compagnon de cellule.

En parlant du loup, celui-ci sorti de la douche, ne portant que son denim noir. Ses cheveux encore mouillés gouttaient sur ses épaules, l'eau coulant de manière suggestive le long de son torse musclé et … Stiles s'ébroua pour se calmer. S'il voulait que Derek le prenne au sérieux, il ne devait pas laisser ses hormones prendre le dessus. Et la déception qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait cru qu'ils allaient s'embrasser lui avait fait admettre qu'il était probablement gay, ou bi, ça ce n'était pas encore bien clair, et que la cible de son désir était manifestement le grand méchant ténébreux. En tout cas il se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il avait mis le doigt dessus, tout était plus clair.

- Tu vas où ?

- Faire un tour, j'ai besoin de respirer.

- Je peux venir ?

- J'ai dis que j'avais besoin de respirer.

Ah ok.

Stiles fut blessé, mais ne voulait pas le montrer. Il se leva à la suite du loup.

- T'as pas compris ce que je viens de te dire ? Grommela-t-il

- Je vais me faire un thé, je peux ? Je vais te foutre la paix, t'inquiètes pas, tu as été très clair, se défendit amèrement l'adolescent.

- Grumpf...

oOo

Ils arrivèrent silencieusement dans la salle commune pour ne pas déranger les deux femmes en train de travailler. Le brun sorti en fermant la porte doucement derrière lui et Stiles entreprit de se faire son infusion, mais il n'y en avait plus. Ania dû remarquer qu'il semblait désemparé car elle décréta une pause et le rejoignit.

- Si tu veux des gâteaux aujourd'hui, il faudra les faire toi-même, nous avons beaucoup de travail.

- En fait je n'ai plus de l'infusion que tu me fais, Baba... Mais je tiens à souligner que je suis très désappointé pour les gâteaux.

- Ça aussi tu devras le faire toi même... Dans le placard du haut, prends un tiers d'aubépine, un tiers de millepertuis, un tiers de tilleul. Broie les dans le mortier et verse le tout dans la boîte.

- C'est tout, y a que ça dedans ? Pas de magie ni rien ?

- Pourquoi faire ? La Nature fait très bien les choses. Et comme ça tu pourras continuer à t'en faire quand tu partiras. Si tu veux j'ai un très bon herbier pour en savoir plus.

- En russe ? Interrogea-t-il d'un air amusé.

- En anglais.

- Je veux bien alors.

Ania parti, à petits pas comme toujours, à la recherche de l'herbier.

- Il est très bien, j'ai eu l'occasion d'y jeter un œil quand je m'ennuyais dans le sanctuaire, signala Lydia qui l'avait rejoint. Ça va, tu as l'air bouleversé ?

- Ouais, t'inquiète. C'est Derek qui m'envoie bouler comme d'hab.

- Si tu le dis, sourit-elle en coin, comme si elle savait quelque chose que Stiles ignorait.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ce sourire ?

- J'avais l'esprit occupé ces derniers temps, mais là tout de suite, je sens mon gay-dar s'affoler, ricana-t-elle.

- Mais comment tu fais ça ? S'effara l'adolescent en rougissant à nouveau.

- Au moins tu ne nies plus, c'est pas mal.

- Qu'est ce que je vais devenir Lydia ? Pourquoi je m'enferme toujours dans des amours à sens unique ? Demanda piteusement le jeune homme.

- Qui te dis que c'est à sens unique ? Son sourire carmin s'élargissant encore.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche lorsque Baba revint, lui fourra l'énorme volume relié de cuir brun dans les mains et annonça que la pause était finie. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'en savoir plus sur les pouvoirs de son amie. Il n'avait quasiment pas parlé avec elle depuis qu'ils étaient là et ça lui manquait.

Comme il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe pendant que Derek « respirait », loin de lui - il eut un pincement au cœur en y pensant - il tenta de se concentrer sur les herbes séchées qui étaient littéralement collées dans le livre, à l'ancienne. Il chercha l'aubépine, le millepertuis et le tilleul, histoire d'être sûr de ne pas s'empoisonner en faisant son thé.

Cependant, son esprit décida rapidement que les plantes, ça allait bien deux minutes, mais qu'il avait un sujet de réflexion bien plus croustillant en stock : comment coincer Derek pour savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement de lui, apparemment Lydia avait un doute sur la non-réciprocité de son attirance. Et si ce n'était pas une voie sans issue, comment réaliser les scénarios que ses rêves lui avait soufflé ses deniers temps ? Les soft bien sûr... Enfin, pour commencer... Une chose était sûre, pour sa part, il savait maintenant ce qu'il voulait et il ne se sentait pas du tout d'attendre dix ans comme il l'avait fait avec Lydia. Quitte a être coincé ici, autant en profiter un maximum. Il n'avait pas l'intention de prendre du recul sur quoi que ce soit, mais bien de foncer dedans tête baissée tant qu'il n'avait pas la meute dans les pattes et qu'il avait un bon prétexte pour partager la chambre de sa proie.

C'est qui le prédateur maintenant ?!


	11. Fuite

_Je vous ai encore frustrer mais avouez que ça vous plait ! xD Stiles ne vas malheureusement pas garder son âme de guerrier longtemps, mais ce n'est que partie remise ! ;)_

_Et comme toujours un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews les filles ! Je suis super contente que les contes russes vous plaisent tant, marre de la mythologie celtique, viking, japonaise, amérindienne et rien sur la slave ! ^^_

* * *

><p>Une fois de plus, Ania avait fait sortir les garçons dehors avec interdiction de rentrer dans l'isba. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient pris le bec deux jours plus tôt, ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole et Derek avait déjoué toutes les tentatives de Stiles pour renouer la discussion. Il commençait à penser que vraiment, il n'avait aucune chance avec le loup et que la trêve qui s'était instaurée entre eux avait été de bien courte durée. Derek le détestait et ne pouvait tout simplement pas se forcer plus longtemps à être sympa, enfin, presque sympa. Il aurait préféré qu'il ne fasse aucun effort, il n'aurait peut-être pas commencé à le regarder autrement que comme l'ombrageux et violent Derek Hale.<p>

- Je te hais, tu le sais ça ! L'invectiva soudain le garçon.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?! Grogna le loup.

- C'était pas la peine de te forcer à être sympa ! C'était quoi, un jeu ? Voir combien de temps tu mettrais à me séduire ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- De ton petit numéro de beau ténébreux torturé qui s'ouvre enfin au pauvre gamin romantique, juste lorsque je suis vulnérable entre ma rupture et l'état de Lydia. De me toucher, me sentir, me montrer ton corps d'Apollon, voire me prendre dans tes bras quand tu dors et lorsque je tombe dans le panneau : PAF ! Tu me jettes ! La violence physique ça suffisait plus, fallait que tu me tortures mentalement aussi ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me détestes autant ?

Il avait fini sa tirade en se plantant devant un loup complètement désemparé, ses yeux miel et or brillant de larmes. Il avait l'air si fragile que Derek oublia toutes ses résolutions de se tenir loin de lui et, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, il planta son regard vert d'eau droit dans l'océan caramel de l'adolescent.

- Je ne te déteste pas.

- C'est toi qui mens maintenant, l'accusa l'autre, sa voix tremblante se brisant, de même que le cœur du loup.

Derek hésita, puis parcouru les derniers centimètres qui séparaient sa bouche de celle de Stiles, l'embrassant doucement, comme s'il posait une question. Ils étaient dans la clairière devant la maisonnette, la lumière jouant avec les feuilles des arbres, la poussière dansant dans les faisceaux lumineux qu'elles créaient. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté lorsque Stiles, les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues, répondit au baiser avec ferveur.

Il senti la main de Derek se glisser dans ses cheveux, comme pour l'empêcher de se libérer du baiser qu'il lui donnait. Pas besoin, le jeune homme n'avait nullement l'intention de bouger ! Il se pressa au contraire contre le corps chaud du loup, ouvrant légèrement la bouche pour l'inviter à aller plus loin, à lui prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ne se faisant pas prier, la langue de Derek pénétra entre les lèvres de Stiles, caressant la sienne. L'adolescent brûlait et frissonnait, les cheveux se dressant sur sa nuque au contact des mains du loup sur sa peau. Il en voulait plus ! Mais le beau ténébreux s'écarta, lui même hors d'haleine et l'air aux aguets.

- T'arrête pas, supplia Stiles en rouvrant les yeux.

- Chhh ! Je crois que j'ai vu l'isba bouger !

- T'es sérieux ? Demanda-t-il presque en riant. T'as pas vu une patte de poule géante dépasser aussi ? Attends, je sais, elle a peut-être pondu un œuf ? Un bébé isba ? Un isbébé ?

- Je suis très sérieux.

- C'est peut être à cause de ce que fait Lydia dedans ?

- Grumpf... Il ne lâchait pas la maison des yeux.

- Et si on reprenait où on en était, je crois que tu étais en train de me donner le meilleur baiser de ma vie, suggéra-t-il, enjôleur.

Derek le regarda surpris comme s'il venait de se prendre un seau d'eau glacée sur le museau.

- Stiles, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du faire ça... Tu es mineur.

- J'ai 18 ans dans trois mois !

- Quatre.

- Ok, peut-être quatre, mais ce n'est pas important, négocia-t-il.

- Si ça l'est. Je... Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots, alors j'ai agis. Mais je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. J'aurais pu te faire comprendre autrement que... je ne te déteste pas. Cela ne se reproduira plus, c'est compris ?

N'attendant pas sa réponse, le loup prit carrément la fuite, se réfugiant une fois de plus dans sa voiture et laissant l'adolescent chamboulé se repasser la scène en boucle dans la tête. Ça avait un goût de déjà-vu.

oOo

Cela se reproduisit pourtant deux jours plus tard. Derek n'était pas rentré depuis leur baiser et Ania n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Lydia avait bien essayé de lui soustraire quelques informations, inquiétée par son mutisme, mais l'adolescent y croyait à peine lui même et avait préféré garder ça pour lui, précieusement. Quand le loup revint enfin, il semblait n'avoir pas dormi et se mura dans un silence épais, n'osant même plus croiser le regard de Stiles. Il parti se coucher aussitôt et le jeune homme ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans la chambre, le trouvant assoupi sous les couvertures.

Il s'allongea près de lui, observant ses traits tirés, ses cheveux désordonnés, la ligne parfaite de sa mâchoire, ses lèvres qui ne souriaient pas assez... ces lèvres qui l'avaient embrassé ! Il s'endormit une heure plus tard, en cuillère contre lui, recherchant un contact qui n'agresserait pas trop le loup. Celui-ci avait un peu remué avant de passer son bras autour du jeune homme.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Stiles ne saurait dire quelle heure il était, il fut réveillé par une douce sensation sur sa nuque. C'était Derek qui inspirait profondément son odeur, le nez au creux de son cou. Il n'osa pas bouger, de peur que cela s'arrête, ce qui arriva pourtant.

- Tu sais que je ne dors plus, chuchota-t-il.

- Ton cœur fait plus de bruit qu'une locomotive.

- Tu peux continuer tu sais...

- Je n'aurais pas...

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, ça ne se reproduira plus, tu me l'as déjà faite, ironisa Stiles en se tournant, toujours captif de l'étreinte du loup.

Il sentait le souffle chaud de ce dernier sur ses lèvres tant ils étaient près, devinant plus qu'il ne voyait ses yeux dans la pénombre.

- Surprend moi pour voir ? Le provoqua-t-il dans un murmure.

Derek ne parvint pas à résister à ses pulsions lorsque l'adolescent plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Il le serra encore plus fort contre lui, glissant une main dans ses cheveux alors que leurs langues se précipitaient à la rencontre l'une de l'autre. L'odeur enivrante de Stiles l'envahissait, l'enveloppait et lui faisait perdre la raison. Il senti ses mains fines se glisser sous son tee-shirt et ne put réprimer un grognement, avide d'en faire autant. Gardant une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme, il glissa l'autre sur ses reins, plaquant ses hanches contre les siennes, ne laissant aucun doute sur l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Les gémissements de Stiles sur ses lèvres attisaient encore plus son désir et il approfondit leur baiser. La passion les enflammaient et Derek ne s'inquiétait plus de brûler dans son brasier. Ses yeux virèrent au bleu sous le coup de l'excitation, quand, soudain, une déflagration de douleur pure explosa dans sa tête.

La chambre devint glaciale et Derek s'effondra, la mâchoire serrée à s'en casser les dents. Stiles s'affola, comprenant que la Babayaga avait dû sentir le déséquilibre lorsqu'il s'était transformé. Il commença à paniquer en voyant Derek se tordre de douleur, ne sachant pas comment faire diversion cette fois. Il repensa aux mots d'Ania : « la prochaine fois il mourra ». Sous le choc, son cerveau redémarra enfin : il prit le loup par le bras et le tira hors du lit, le faisant tomber comme un poids mort au sol, puis il le traîna tant bien que mal vers la sortie. Le corps de dieu grec avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients, il était notamment horriblement lourd. Mais après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il parvint à passer la porte d'entrée.

Une fois dehors, Derek, couvert de sueur, parvint à reprendre sa respiration. Ses yeux cependant étaient écarquillés, les pupilles rétractées, toujours sous le coup de la souffrance. Stiles tenta de poser une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer, mais le loup eu un mouvement de recul apeuré, comme un chien trop souvent battu. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Après une punition pareil, il ne doutait pas que le loup ne le toucherait plus jamais.


	12. Mother Russia

_Pour raisons personnelles, je vais devoir ralentir la cadence des publications ! Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre dimanche et ensuite une fois par semaine. Accrochez-vous parce que ce n'est pas fini ! :)_

* * *

><p>Lydia se sentait enfin en contrôle, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis qu'elle avait commencé à trouver des corps un peu partout, c'est à dire un bon moment ! Forte de ses nouvelles capacités, elle se sentait même mieux que jamais. Elle avait toujours pu contre-balancer le peu de forces offensives de sa nature par sa bravoure et sa ruse, mais c'était avant, avant de se savoir puissante et capable de se défendre ! Elle n'aura plus jamais besoin de se retrancher derrière un loup ou à craindre qu'un druide taré ne l'enlève pour faire dieu sait quoi de ses capacités. Elle n'aura plus besoin de faire semblant de croire qu'elle ne risque pas de devenir folle, plus besoin de faire semblant d'être forte. Que Peter ose se pointer devant elle et il finira en croquettes pour chiots !<p>

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? Glissa Stiles, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

- Je pensais à ce que je cuisinerai en rentrant.

- Tu cuisines toi ? Les seules choses que je t'ai vu mijoter étaient tes vengeances !

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, gloussa-t-elle et son ami lui rendit un sourire entendu. Pas la peine d'essayer d'en savoir plus, il savait qu'elle était la reine des coups de théâtre.

Ania lui avait appris tous les rudiments pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs, ne lui restait plus qu'à pratiquer, et elle avait déjà quelques exercices en tête. Elle n'était pas fâchée de rentrer enfin chez elle et apparemment Ania non plus. Elle semblait préoccupée depuis quelques jours et hâtait leur départ, aspirant ardemment à retrouver sa solitude et ses devoirs. Elle lui avait confié qu'elle s'inquiétait d'avoir laissé Vorota, presque, sans surveillance : elle n'avait pas l'habitude de gérer tant de monde si longtemps. Pour sa part, l'incandescente jeune femme attendait fermement une occasion de tester ses dons, ce qui ne tarderait pas à se présenter connaissant Beacon Hills. Les douze heures de voitures avec Stiles, sans anxiolytiques pour l'assommer, promettaient cependant d'être fastidieuses.

Derek avait pris la route sans les attendre et Lydia s'impatientait pendant que Stiles faisait durer les adieux avec « Baba ».

- Je pourrai t'écrire au moins ?

- Le facteur n'a pas accès à cette route.

- Ah bon ? Mais je n'ai vu aucune barrière en venant.

- Elle veut dire que nous ne sommes pas réellement sur le même plan que le monde Chelovek, expliqua la belle jeune fille comme une évidence. Ania choisit qui peut venir ou non.

- Quoi ?! J'étais dans une dimension parallèle tout ce temps sans que personne ne pense à me le signaler ? Son petit cœur de fan de science fiction était vexé.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il fait plus frais ici qu'à Monroe ? Que la forêt à l'air bien plus vaste qu'un simple parc ? Que la faune ne vient même pas de nos contrées ? S'impatienta-t-elle.

- Tu veux dire qu'on est même pas en Amérique ici ?

- Nous ne sommes qu'à deux heures de Khvastovichi, l'éclaira Ania.

- À tes souhaits.

- En Russie, précisa-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

- On est en Russie ici ?! Et j'apprends ça au moment de partir ?!

- N'essaye pas de gagner du temps Stiles, allons-y, soupira Lydia.

- Y a que moi que ça choque ? Dramatisa-t-il, face à son regard blasé.

- Oui, répondirent-elles en cœur.

- Vous avez passé trop de temps ensemble toutes les deux... Bouda-t-il. Bon, comment je te contact dans ce cas ?

- Tu peux écrire chez mon épicier, je leur ferai savoir qu'ils peuvent me faire suivre tes courriers.

- Je veux pas partir Baba, j'étais bien ici avec toi, chouina l'adolescent.

- Tu vas me manquer aussi mon grand, continue de boire ton infusion et passe me voir de temps en temps. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez moi... en cas de besoin, ajouta-t-elle par précaution.

- Encore merci pour tout.

- Oui, merci beaucoup Ania, renchérit Lydia.

- Ce fut un plaisir, inattendu, mais un plaisir. Et maintenant du balai !

- Baba, une dernière chose, après, promis, on s'en va !

- Dis toujours.

- Est-ce que ton isba a vraiment des pattes de poule ?

Ania l'observa avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'amusement.

- Je suis surprise que tu n'aies pas demandé avant ! Répondit-elle.

Se tournant vers la maisonnette, elle prononça quelques mots étranges. Rien ne se produisit et Stiles cru qu'elle s'était moquée de lui... lorsqu'il sentit comme un léger tremblement de terre. Les murs de l'isba s'élevèrent doucement, penchant la maison de droite et de gauche en perdant quelques bardeaux du toit, à près de 3 mètres du sol. Elle ne reposait plus que sur deux pattes de poule géantes, couvertes de terre et dont les ergots, de la taille d'un mollet, semblaient franchement menaçants. La Babayaga se retourna d'un air satisfait devant les visages ébahis de son petit préféré et de son élève qui, pour une fois, avait laissé tomber son masque hautain et affichait le même émerveillement enfantin que son ami.

- Aller ouste ! Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Stiles dû se résoudre à monter en voiture et regarda la silhouette de l'étrange bonne-femme et sa maison-poule s'amenuiser dans le rétroviseur.

- En Russie, on était en Russie tout ce temps, et dans une maison sur pattes de poule !

- Pour la Russie, il n'y a bien que toi qui ne l'avait pas remarqué ! Tu es plus perspicace que ça d'habitude, remarqua son amie. À moins que tu n'aies eu d'autres choses plus intéressantes en tête ? Ajouta-t-elle, pleine de sous-entendus.

- J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi que ça a dû m'échapper, tenta-t-il d'esquiver.

- Pas de ça avec moi Stiles, ne m'oblige pas à te faire une démonstration de ce que j'ai appris pour te tirer les vers du nez.

- Tu peux faire ça ?

- Ne change pas de sujet. Je parle de Derek et toi.

- Il n'y a pas de Derek et moi. Il n'y a que Derek, et quelque part, très loin, il y a moi, de façon parfaitement séparée, argua-t-il un peu piteusement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- C'est Derek tu sais, un jour il m'embrasse, un jour il me déteste.

- Vous vous êtes embrassés ?!

- Euuuh peut-être un peu, avoua-t-il, rouge jusqu'au oreilles, il devait encore travailler sur le filtre entre ses méninges folles et sa langue trop vive.

- Raconte !

- Il n'y a rien à raconter. On s'est embrassé, il m'a rejeté, fin de l'histoire.

- Il a déteint sur toi en trois semaines on dirait... se moqua-t-elle. Qui a fait le premier pas ?

- Je l'ai provoqué, il m'a embrassé, j'ai répondu, il m'a dit que ça n'arriverait plus jamais.

- Et l'autre baiser, ça s'est passé comment ?

- C'est moi qui ai commencé, mais c'est allé un peu plus loin et lorsqu'il a commencé à se transformer, il a été puni par Baba... depuis il trésaille chaque fois que je le frôle, avoua-t-il avant de percuter. Mais comment tu sais ça ?! S'exclama-t-il, percé à jour.

- Prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai. C'est la base Stiles, répondit-elle avec une moue ennuyée. Bon, de ce que j'ai compris, c'est réciproque, il faut juste que tu dé-traumatises Derek. C'est un peu comme avec les chiens de Pavlov, mais là c'est le loup de Parov !

- Est-ce qu'on peut ne plus en parler ? Supplia-t-il, son cœur se serrant à ce souvenir.

- Sans prévoir de stratégie pour lui déloger le balai qu'il a dans le fondement ? Je ne crois pas, non.

Et ce que Lydia veut, elle l'obtient. Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à échafauder des plans, du plus farfelu au plus machiavélique. Au final, ils s'arrêtèrent sur quelques astuces pas trop compliquées, ne nécessitant qu'un peu de culot : histoire que Stiles ne fiche pas tout par terre. Il était bon en situation de combat, mais quand on en venait aux sentiments, mieux valait faire simple. En discuter librement lui avait fait du bien cependant, et peut-être même redonné un peu espoir.

- Et tes pouvoirs alors ? C'est toi qui fait diversion en fait, réalisa-t-il.

- J'ai appris quelques techniques offensives qui me seront utiles, éluda-t-elle.

- C'est à dire ?

Lydia réfléchit quelques instants avant de prendre une décision. Elle avait besoin de partager ça avec quelqu'un et qui de mieux que son meilleur ami qui avait veillé sur elle au mépris de sa santé ?

- J'ai appris les bases de mes différentes voix.

- Tes voix à toi, pas celles qui te rendaient malade ?

- Les miennes. Mais tu dois me jurer de garder le secret sur ce que je vais te dire. Ania pense qu'il vaut mieux pour moi qu'on me sous-estime car peu de gens en dehors des Babayagas connaissent toutes les capacités des Banshees.

- Promis, juré, si je mens je laisse Derek me menotter !

- Tu me trahirais juste pour avoir le plaisir d'une telle sanction ! Ricana-t-elle.

- C'est pas faux, sourit-il. Alors si je mens, tu peux me casser les dents ?

- Je vais m'en contenter.

- Tu as combien de voix ?

- Trois-quatre, mais ça peu dépendre des Banshees : il y a l'hypnotique, la létale et la résonance principalement.

- Et elles font quoi ?

- L'hypnotique me permet de charmer la ou les personnes auxquelles je m'adresse. Je peux les faire s'endormir, ou me dire la vérité, leur faire faire certaines actions dans un certain périmètre. Toi et Derek en avait fait les frais sans vous en apercevoir, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

- Quoi ?! Tu nous a fait faire quoi ?

- Je te le dirais peut-être un jour, gloussa-t-elle, très contente de son petit effet.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Bougonna-t-il, il n'avait pas pris que de Derek en quelques semaines.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te faire oublier cette conversation, susurra-t-elle dangereusement.

- Tu pourrais devenir une cambrioleuse de haut vol, changea-t-il de sujet, peut enclin à servir à nouveau de cobaye.

- J'ai une tête à mettre des tenues moulantes en lycra ? Trancha-t-elle en haussant un sourcil parfaitement épilé. Je te connais, tu penses à Catwoman et je n'ai rien d'une telle chatte de gouttière. Je me verrais bien en ministre des affaires étrangères par contre. La diplomatie serait un jeu d'enfant !

Stiles frissonna à l'idée d'une Lydia fine politicienne. Elle pourrait bien devenir présidente !

- Que font les autres ?

- La résonance est plus une capacité à « entendre » les échos de certaines actions sur des objets. En gros, si j'ai un objet chargé de souvenirs, je pourrais voir et entendre leurs échos.

- C'est comme si tu étais voyante mais dans le passé, ce serait génial pour mon père d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi !

- Ne le prends pas mal Stiles, mais travailler avec la police ne me fait pas rêver. Je repère suffisamment de cadavres sans avoir besoin qu'on m'appelle sur ceux que j'ai loupé !

- Oui, je comprends... Tu as dit « létale » tout à l'heure ou j'ai rêvé ?

- J'y viens. La létale, c'est un hurlement, je l'ai déjà utilisé instinctivement quelques fois, tu te souviens ? Elle peut paralyser comme elle peut tuer selon sa puissance. C'est celle que j'ai le plus travaillé avec Ania car elle pouvait créer un environnement protégé.

- C'est pour ça que tu avais la voix cassée ces derniers jours !

- Exactement. Enfin, il semblerait que j'ai du potentiel pour communiquer avec les animaux, pouvoir que partage les Babayagas apparemment !

- J'aimerais bien comprendre les animaux, soupira-t-il, je pourrais savoir ce que les grognements de Derek signifient : je vais t'arracher la gorge ou je vais t'arracher les vêtements ?


	13. Retour

_Et voilà, déjà en retard ! Désolée pour le contretemps, ça ne devrais pas arriver trop souvent, pas d'inquiétude._

_J'ai fusionné les chapitres 2 et 3 qui étaient vraiment courts comparés aux autres qui deviennent de plus en plus long ! Juste par maniaquerie, rien de neuf. Donc c'est normal qu'il n'y ai que 13 chapitres ;)_

_Bon retour à Beacon Hills !_

* * *

><p>Le retour de Lydia fut triomphal. En partie parce qu'elle sortit de la Jeep comme une reine sous les acclamations du comité d'accueil qui l'attendait devant chez elle. La meute, dont Malia, arborant de grands sourires, ses parents, le Shériff et même son adjoint, étaient là pour la voir revenir enfin semblable à elle-même. Elle disparu quelques instants sous les accolades de ses amis avant que sa mère puisse enfin la prendre dans ses bras, pleurant presque de joie. Lydia mit cependant rapidement fin à ces effusions sous prétexte qu'elles mettent en péril ses cheveux, mais tous avaient remarqué combien elle était émue.<p>

Scott et Stiles se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ce dernier se rendant enfin compte combien son meilleur ami lui avait manqué. Ils s'accordèrent tous sur l'importance d'organiser une fête en l'honneur de la Banshee et pensèrent immédiatement au loft Hale. Mais malgré leurs efforts, impossible de contacter Derek. Stiles proposa d'aller directement chez lui mais son père réclama un peu de temps avec son fils, ne lui en laissant pas le loisir : cela faisait près d'un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et - qui l'eut cru ? - ses sarcasmes lui manquaient !

Scott rejoignit Stiles quelques heures plus tard, revenant bredouille de chez l'ancien Alpha. Il y avait bien senti son odeur, mais celui-ci n'avait dû que passer car elle s'évanouissait déjà doucement. Tant pis, ils feront la fête chez les Martin, plus qu'heureux de voir leur fille de nouveau autoritaire alors qu'elle préparait en catastrophe sa propre soirée de retour.

- Du coup c'est Lydia qui organise sa fête ? S'étonna Stiles.

- Tu l'as connaît, « personne n'organise une soirée mieux que moi et je mérite le meilleur ! Je ne vous laisserais pas tout gâcher, je vous connaît ! », imita, très mal, Scott.

- Hahaha, oui je la reconnais bien là !

- Alors, raconte, c'était comment avec la cul-de-jatte ?

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

- C'est toi qui lui a donné ce surnom je te signale...

- C'était avant de la connaître, Baba est comme ma grand-mère maintenant, assura l'adolescent.

- Je croyais qu'elle avait l'âge de Derek ?

- Oh oui, mais comme lui, elle a 70 ans dans sa tête, rétorqua-t-il avec un fin sourire.

Stiles raconta par le menu les dernières semaines passées en Russie, en omettant cependant certaines évolutions dans sa relation avec Derek.

- L'isba avait vraiment des pattes de poules ! T'imagines ? C'était vraiment dingue à voir, s'enthousiasmait l'hyperactif. Quoi de neuf de votre côté sinon ? Comment va Malia ? Demanda-t-il timidement, se doutant bien qu'il avait dû laisser un peu de pagaille après leur rupture soudaine. Il se tendit en voyant l'air gêné que pris son ami.

- Il s'est pas passé grand chose franchement. Malia était plutôt furieuse et je crois que Liam a essayé de la « consoler » avec un peu trop de zèle parce qu'il est revenu avec un coquard qui a bien mis deux heures à guérir !

- Ha ! Bien fait ! Je savais que c'était une fille trop bien pour lui, renifla Stiles, l'égo regonflé.

- Par contre Kira a eu plus de succès, lâcha Scott du bout des lèvres.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu vois le... truc, qu'on avait elle et moi ?

- Ouais je vois bien, ricana Stiles. Truc définit bien le truc !

- Ben, j'imagine qu'elle en a eu marre d'attendre que j'oublie Allison, ou juste des mecs tout court, parce qu'elle est Malia... 'Fin, tu vois...

- Elles sont ensembles ? S'exclama-t-il, ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Yep.

- Dur mec, je compatis...

- Merci. Mais c'est sûrement mieux comme ça, j'aurais pas pu passer la vitesse supérieure avant un moment et j'aimerais pas la voir avec Liam.

I- l est agaçant ce gars, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Stiles.

- Je devrais pas dire ça, c'est mon bêta... mais c'est tellement vrai !

Ils eurent un fou rire et se rappelèrent soudain qu'ils devaient se préparer pour la soirée, Lydia ne supporterait pas qu'ils viennent débraillés ! Stiles ne ressentait plus la rencoeur qu'il avait pu éprouver à l'encontre de la meute lorsqu'il avait eu le sentiment qu'ils abandonnaient la Banshee. Il se sentait à la maison de nouveau et il constatait combien son meilleur ami était content de le voir. Il s'en voulait un peu de lui avoir caché ses récentes découvertes sur son orientation sexuelle mais il voulait juste profiter de leur amitié retrouvée pour le moment.

oOo

Lydia virevoltait tel un tourbillon flamboyant, contrastant avec le turquoise de la piscine éclairée. Ses fêtes étaient les plus prisées de Beacon Hills et ce n'était pas sans raisons. Ce soir cependant, c'était une soirée VIP : membres de la meute seulement. Elles les accueillait d'abord avec une robe pourpre asymétrique, la taille marquée par une ceinture à grosse boucle géométrique dorée et s'assurait qu'ils ait bien un verre dans la main. Liam était aux manettes du barbecue et semblait s'en tirer admirablement, ne grillant les viandes que superficiellement afin de conserver le saignant tant apprécié des loups. Kira et Malia étaient arrivées les premières et les trois jeunes femmes en avait profité pour mettre à jour leurs informations. Isaac arriva presque en même temps que les compères et se permit une nouvelle accolade avec Stiles, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Lydia avait dû admettre qu'elle était surprise de voir ses deux amies en couple, mais que c'en était une heureuse : Malia semblait enfin sereine et Kira avait enfin l'attention qu'elle méritait : la possessivité de la coyote la ravissait, trop contente d'être enfin officiellement « la copine de ».

- Et toi Lydia ? Ça fait longtemps que tu es célibataire, c'est étonnant qu'une fille aussi intéressante ne croule pas sous les prétendants ! Demanda Malia, beaucoup plus amicale maintenant.

- Oh ce n'est pas les prétendants qui manque... Mais ils sont tous tellement immatures ! On ne s'en rend pas compte, mais tout ce que nous avons vécu nous a fait grandir plus vite j'ai l'impression.

- Et moi j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que les lycéens qui te regardent pourtant, insinua Kira.

- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, s'étonna la Banshee, légèrement crispée cependant.

- Oh arrête ! On a tous bien vu que Derek était hyper inquiet, assena la coyote.

- Derek ?! S'abasourdit-elle avant d'éclater franchement de rire. Aucune chance !

- Oui oui, c'est cela, répondirent ses amies en riant, ne se doutant absolument pas que c'était la pure vérité.

Les garçons discutaient entraînement de Lacrosse lorsque leur hôtesse s'imposa avec une robe de cocktail vert sapin, qui rehaussait merveilleusement ses yeux, sa chevelure et aussi certains atouts un peu en dessous de son charmant visage. Stiles se retrouva alors avec un verre de punch plein dans les mains à la place de celui presque fini qu'il sirotait doucement pour ne pas finir saoul, à la merci des lycanthropes que rien n'enivrait.

- Il était même pas vide ! S'offensa-t-il.

- Insinuerais-tu que je ne te reçois pas bien ? Siffla-t-elle.

- Non, non, non, je voulais dire « merci, quel talent d'anticipation » ! Se rattrapa-t-il en déglutissant.

- Je préfère ça...

Elle disparut avec le sourire d'un matou qui vient de manger une petite souris innocente.

- Cette fille me fout la chair de poule, sourit Isaac pour soutenir le jeune homme.

- Moi aussi, mais pas pour les même raisons que toi je pense, ajouta Liam en ne quittant pas des yeux l'hypnotique jeune femme.

- Hahaha, tu n'as aucune chance, laisse tomber, s'esclaffa son alpha. Elle te brisera le cœur !

- Qui a dit que c'était pour une histoire de cœur ? Brava le blondinet.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Liam... grogna Stiles.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper avec tes petits poings d'humain ? Ricana l'autre.

- Non, mais moi je vais te botter les fesses si tu ne te calmes pas, plaça Isaac en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est quoi votre problème ? S'énerva le bêta.

- Non, tu sais quoi ? T'as raison, va tenter ta chance, on te regarde, coupa Stiles, lorsqu'un Isaac particulièrement énervé aller mettre ses menaces à exécutions.

Liam leur jeta un regard bravache, sourire narquois et mâchoires serrées, avant de partir à la suite de sa « proie ». Son alpha était complètement dépassé.

- Ce mec a un soucis Scott, t'aurais dû mieux l'éduquer parce que maintenant c'est Lydia qui va le faire et ça va saigner ! Remarqua l'hyperactif.

Quelque minutes plus tard, Liam se jetait tout seul dans la piscine. Habillé.

Il en sorti furibond, décontenancé et trempé comme une soupe. Il avait l'air d'un chat échaudé et parti furieux sous les rires de la meute. Stiles croisa le regard de son amie qui lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Alors qu'il commençait à sentir les effets de l'alcool, Lydia vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, dans un combi-short noir tarabiscoté, des talons vertigineux mettant ses longues jambes en valeur. Scott, Isaac, Kira et Malia font un water-volley musclé entre créatures surnaturelles et il n'a pas voulu prendre le risque de finir broyé **et** noyé.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais nous avons enfin la meute au complet, glissa son amie.

- Liam est revenu ? S'esclaffa-t-il en le cherchant du regard. Ça ne lui a pas servi de leç...

Il s'interrompit en croisant un regard vert glacé. Son beau ténébreux était là, tout de noir vêtu comme à son habitude, tout en sexytude, hotitude et darkitude (et si ça n'existe pas, il faudrait inventer ces mots rien que pour lui).

- Je crois que je vais manquer de glace, il faut absolument que j'aille en chercher, prétendit la jolie blonde vénitienne, en s'éclipsant.

Le temps qu'il la regarde partir, Derek avait disparu. Il parti à sa recherche et le trouva dans la cuisine, éclairée seulement par les lampions multicolores du jardin et une demi-lune s'infiltrant par la fenêtre.

oOo

Stiles entra doucement dans la cuisine, à sa recherche. Sa peau pâle légèrement bleutée sous les pâles rayons de lune. Il portait une chemise sur des jeans noirs, cultivant malgré tout un look débraillé avec son col trop ouvert, ses cheveux en bataille et ses éternelles converses rouges. Il était juste parfaitement sexy et adorable à la fois. Il serra les dents lorsqu'un parfum de pluie et de mousse l'atteignit, une odeur enivrante, la sienne. Ses yeux couleur miel cherchaient les siens et lorsqu'ils les croisèrent, il y avait de l'appréhension.

- Je n'espérais pas te voir ici ce soir, commença le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé un message me disant de venir dans ce cas ?

- Au cas où j'aurais eu tort. Ça m'arrive parfois et je ne m'en plains pas pour le coup...

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes, les battements de cœur irréguliers de l'adolescent lui permettait presque de deviner à quoi il pensait.

- Ania n'est plus là maintenant.

- Et ? Grogna le loup.

- Et bien, tu ne risques plus, tu sais... de souffrir. Ce n'était pas une punition, c'était juste un mauvais concours de circonstances qu'on soit sous le toit d'une Babayaga quand... Enfin tu vois de quoi je parle.

- Non.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Et je vais y aller, ce genre de soirée c'est bon pour les gamins comme vous.

Il avait décidé de jouer au con, pour se protéger de lui même. Quitte à fâcher Stiles en étant odieux. Mais il ne pensait pas que celui-ci se jetterait sur lui pour l'embrasser ! Ses lèvres, son odeur, son impulsivité, tout lui faisait perdre la raison chez ce garçon. Il ne put s'empêcher de répondre, ses mains comme hors de contrôle se précipitant dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il voulait s'abandonner à la douceur et à la sincérité de ce baiser. Mais les effluves d'alcool mêlé à son parfum lui permirent de se reprendre. Il le repoussa sans ménagement.

- Tu es saoul !

- Et alors ? Juste un peu de courage liquide pour oser te dire que je t'aime et que je te veux, ça ne fais de mal à personne et ça ne me rend pas moins sincère ! S'emporta-t-il

Derek en resta sans voix, les prunelles ambres le désarmant complètement. Comment résister à tant d'innocence ? Tant de confiance ? Cette fois il ne chercha même pas à esquiver lorsque Stiles caressa doucement sa bouche de ses lèvres. Il le prit dans ses bras, presque tendrement, ses doigts dans les cheveux de plus en plus décoiffés du jeune homme et son pouce lui caressant doucement la nuque. Ce dernier glissa ses mains fines dans son dos et se blottit contre lui. Leurs chaleurs et leurs odeurs se mêlant plus intimement encore que leurs langues.

Le loup ne saurait dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, quand les éclats de rire et les bruits d'éclaboussures cessèrent, indiquant que le reste de la meute sortait de la piscine. Ils se séparèrent comme à contre cœur et Stiles alla jeter un œil par la porte vitrée. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus en contact, la culpabilité retomba sur lui comme une chape de plomb et il fit ce qu'il faisait le mieux : il disparut, se maudissant de sa faiblesse.

Il ignorait qu'en se retournant et en trouvant la cuisine vide, Stiles eu un petit sourire.


	14. Joyeux Noël

p style="text-align: center;"strongSalut ! /strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongPour celles qui ne l'aurait pas remarqué, j'ai fusionné les chapitres 2 et 3 qui étaient vraiment trop courts, afin que les chapitres soient plus homogènes (je suis pas maniaque, nooooon). strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongDonc le dernier chapitre que vous n'avez pas lu, c'est bien le 13 ! Joyeux Noël !strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongJ'ai énormément de choses qui se passent dans ma vie en ce moment et je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écrire, donc je vous strongstrongréserve le prochain chapitre pour janvier 2015, promis ! ;)/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongPassez de bonnes fêtes :)strong/p 


End file.
